No Excuse
by zyjizhang
Summary: Sehun, dia menyukai Jongin. Tapi Jongin terlalu susah untuk di tebak. Sehun berusaha, tapi apa Baekhyun mengijinkannya? (HunKai) vs. (BaekKai) /HUNKAI IN LUV CHALLENGE/
1. Chapter 1

_**No Excuse**_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, all member EXO

Rate : T

Genre : Entahlah

Desclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini asli punya saya, dari pikiran saya juga.

 _ **Author Note :**_

Hai… saya muncul lagi. *Jangan bosen ngeliat saya muncul terus ya :D*

Fanfiction kali ini saya mengambil cerita HunKai tetap dalam nama EXO, jadi agak gimana gitu ceritanya. Ini ngebosenin, jadi kalo nggak suka baca cerita yang banyak penjelasannya, jangan di baca ya…dari pada kalian muntah.

Untuk _First Time,_ Mianhae…saya belum bisa lanjut, karena kemaren udah di ketik tapi ternyata ngilang dari folder. Entah kabur kemana itu dokumen. Jadi ditunggu aja ya… *kalo ada yang mau nunggu*

Oke sekian. Untuk yang review semua ff saya, terima kasih. Saya nggak bisa bales, suer. Tapi mungkin suatu hari nanti pasti saya balas. Oke, udahan bacotnya.

 _Happy reading…_

 _._

 _Don't be a plagiator_

 _._

 _._

 _Story begin…_

.

Ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu bercahaya remang-remang. Ini suasana yang tampak selalu membuat nyaman siapapun yang memutuskan untuk menyendiri. Karena cahaya terang selalu akan membuatmu merasa menciut. Namun pengecualin untukku, aku sebenarnya tak terlalu menyukai ruangan yang kekurangan cahaya. Bagiku ruangan terbaik adalah ruangan yang memiliki banyak cahaya.

Tapi seberapapun tak sukanya aku, tetap saja setiap saat aku harus berada disini. Di ruang istirahat. Setiap kali kami—EXO—harus _perform_ , pasti selalu akan ada satu ruangan yang seperti ini. Remang-remang tapi dengan pendingin ruangan yang cukup, menetralisir rasa panas yang kami bawa dari atas panggung akibat sorotan ber _watt_ - _watt_ lampu panggung.

"Penampilan kita tadi merupakan salah satu yang terbaik," Jongdae hyung yang duduk di sebelah kiriku, berujar puas. Senyuman dari bibir uniknya itu mengembang. Dia memang gampang sekali tersenyum. Diantara semua member, dia merupakan salah satu yang memiliki senyum awet.

"Ya, harus kita akui itu. Walaupun aku tadi hampir membuat kesalahan, tapi terima kasih kepada Baekhyun yang mau menutupinya…" Suho hyung nimbrung saat dia baru saja keluar dari toilet yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Baekhyun yang mendengar Suho mengucapkan itu hanya melempar senyuman terlebarnya. Baekhyun dan Suho memang seperti itu, mereka tak banyak bicara tapi bertindak lebih banyak. _Talk less do more,_ eh?

"Dan Sehun, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu hingga kau lupa bahwa kau seharusnya melakukan _fan service_ bersamaku?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengambil tempat di sebelah kananku. Aku masih diam, tak mungkin rasanya aku memberi tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Itu akan terdengar ganjil.

"Aku yah…hanya lupa." Dalihku sambil menatap Xiumin hyung dan Lay hyung tidur bergelung di dekat sofa. Mereka tampak damai sekali, seolah tak bermimpi apapun. Mungkin pengaruh capek juga.

Hening lama setelah aku memberikan jawabanku. Barangkali mereka semua sudah terlalu lelah hingga bahkan untuk menimpali jawabanku pun mereka tak sanggup. Saat itu Kyungsoo hyung masuk bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo tampak kelelahan, tapi tampaknya tak cukup capek karena dia masih bisa tersenyum dengan sangat cerah untuk menyapa kami.

"Manajer bilang kita bisa istirahat sebentar disini sebelum kembali ke hotel. Besok kita akan berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum sorenya ke bandara dan kembali ke Seoul." Kyungsoo berujar bahkan sebelum dia duduk. Semua member yang masih cukup sadar—artinya mereka belum tertidur—bergumam senang. Bagus juga kami masih bisa berjalan-jalan sebelum kembali ke Seoul, karena biasanya tak pernah bisa. Mungkin juga karena setelah ini kami tak memiliki jadwal tampil dimanapun.

Mataku kini memandang Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Dari semua _pair_ yang dibentuk, KaiSoo memang _pair—_ yang aku harus akui—terbawa hingga ke kehidupan nyata kami. Ya, Jongin tampak benar-benar seperti pasangan Kyungsoo. Atau lebih tepatnya, Kyungsoo seperti mengasuh seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kau kenapa, Kai?" Baekhyun bertanya sementara tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala _machine dancing_ kami itu. Dia berdiri di belakang sofa tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk. Aku memperhatikannya dengan kening berkerut. Baekhyun hyung akan berperilaku beda saat dia bersama Kim Jongin. Dia akan terlihat benar-benar seperti laki-laki jantan, dan meninggalkan image laki-laki lucu yang selalu dia bawa di atas panggung.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Tadi hanya mengeluh kakinya agak sakit sedikit." Kyungsoo yang menjawab, sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil mendongak menatap Baekhyun dalam usahanya untuk menenangkan hyungnya itu. Seperti Kim Jongin, dan aku agak sedikit kesulitan untuk memahami Jongin.

"Istirahatlah Kai. Kau pasti tak ingin membuat kepala Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun panas mendadak kalau kau sakit." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada menggoda dalam suaranya. Aku membenarkan dalam hati. Walaupun yang maknae sebenarnya adalah aku, tapi sebenarnya yang mendapatkan perlakuan special itu adalah Jongin. Suho dan Chen terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, begitu juga aku. Sementara itu Kyungsoo tak memberi tanggapan apa-apa, malah sibuk memperhatikan Jongin yang saat ini kepalanya masih ditepuk-tepuk Baekhyun. Aku agak sedikit iri juga pada Baekhyun hyung.

" _Ani hyung._ " Jongin hanya menanggapinya dengan kalimat singkat itu. Kai dan Kim Jongin memang berbeda. Seperti melihat dua orang yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Bahkan aku yang sudah mengenalnya sejak sma, masih kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan diri pada perbedaan itu.

Suho mendekati Jongin dengan membawa kotak obat yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Dia seperti rumah sakit berjalan untuk kami. Kemudian dia duduk di bawah sofa tepat di depan Jongin. Membuat kami semua memandangnya heran.

"Aku membawa salep untuk kakimu, Kai. Aku sudah tahu akan begini jadinya." Suho hyung berujar dan mulai membuka kotak obatnya. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menepuk-nepuk kepala Jongin, berjalan mendekati Suho dan ikut-ikutan duduk di sebelah si leader. Kalau saja bisa, ingin rasanya aku ikut duduk disana. Tapi sudah terlalu banyak yang berjejer mengelilingi Jongin, akan terlihat sangat kurang kerjaan kalau aku ikut-ikutan.

"Biar aku sendiri, hyung." Jongin menolak saat Suho dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengoleskan salep itu ke pergelangan kaki Jongin. _Yah, betul Kai. Jangan biarkan mereka menyentuh kakimu._ aku hanya dapat berujar dalam hati. Suho hyung mendengar apa yang diminta Jongin, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Dia bersikeras untuk mengoleskan salep itu, hingga Jongin bahkan tak tega menolaknya. Akhirnya dia membiarkan saja Baekhyun melumuri pergelangan kakinya dengan salep.

Chanyeol hyung dan Jongdae hyung yang sedari tadi diam di sisi kanan kiriku, menepuk-nepuk masing-masing bahu kanan kiriku. Seperti menenangkan. Dan aku tahu memang itulah tujuan mereka. Sesaat aku melempar pandangan bertanya pada Jongdae hyung, tapi dia hanya membalasku dengan senyumannya yang unik. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk menatap Chanyeol hyung saja, tapi dia juga sama. Sama-sama tersenyum lembut seakan mengasihaniku.

Kembali aku menjatuhkan pandanganku pada Jongin. Dan pandangan disana seolah berlilit-lilit tidak karuan. Karena saat ini Jongin sedang menatap Baekhyun hyung yang masih sibuk mengoleskan salep di kedua pergelangan kaki Jongin, sementara itu Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung menatap Jongin dengan sesekali tersenyum. Mereka tampak seperti memiliki perasaan yang sinkron. Sementara aku disini menatap mereka berempat dengan perasaan hampa dengan Chanyeol dan Jongdae masih menenangkanku.

"Baekhyunnie, matamu akan copot jika kau mengoleskan salep di kaki Kai tanpa kedip." Chanyeol berkata, menginterupsi suasana tenang yang tadi sempat melingkupi kami. Jongin mendongak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan menghadiahi Chanyeol dengan senyumannya yang jarang terlihat di luar panggung. Itu adalah senyuman yang mahal. Kami di EXO bahkan menyebutnya _Golden Smile_ saking jarangnya terlihat. Sekarang aku bahkan iri pada Chanyeol hyung.

"Chan hyung, kau jadi terlalu perhatian pada Baekhyun hyung belakangan ini." Komentar Jongin kalem. Chanyeol hyung—yang tampaknya masih berusaha mematri _Golden Smile_ Jongin tadi—hanya menyeringai. Aku tahu apa maksudnya. Karena sebenarnya yang Chanyeol perhatikan bukan Baekhyun.

"Kai, jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak." Kali ini Baekhyun yang berbicara. Suaranya selalu halus, jika yang dia ajak bicara adalah Kim Jongin.

"Kau terlalu naif Kai," Jongdae hyung akhirnya angkat bicara. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dan aku tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo hyung dan Suho hyung masih belum mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Jongin.

"Sehunna, jangan bengong begitu…" aku agak kaget saat Jongin tiba-tiba mengajakku berbicara. Memang rasanya kaku sekali berbicara dengan Jongin, tidak semudah berbicara dengan Kai. Dan ingat, Kai hanya bisa ditemukan di atas panggung dan di depan fans.

"Terlalu capek saja, hyung." Jawabku. Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawabanku, menatap lagi Baekhyun yang tampaknya sudah selesai dan sedang menurunkan celana panjang Jongin lagi.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan lengkungan mata indahnya. Aku menyayangkan Baekhyun melakukan itu, karena aku tahu Jongin sangat suka melihat _eye smile_ Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, hyung." Kata Jongin, tepat pada saat itulah Lay dan Minseok terbangun. Lay masih sibuk mengucek-ucek matanya, sementara Minseok malah langsung mengedarkan matanya keseluruh ruangan, tiba-tiba saja tersenyum saat matanya berhenti pada sosok Jongin. Aku, bahkan tahu bahwa Minseok selalu akan mencari Jongin saat matanya baru saja terbuka.

Suho hyung mengecek handphone-nya dan segera berdiri.

"Manajer sudah menunggu di depan. Kita ke hotel sekarang." Ujarnya. Dia menutup lagi kotak obat yang di bawanya. Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Jongdae bangkit bersamaan denganku. Jongin berdiri dengan malas-malasan, aku tahu dia pasti sudah ingin sekali berbaring di tempat tidur sekarang. Sementara itu Baekhyun hyung tampak sibuk memasangkan mantel tebal pada Jongin. Kyungsoo, Lay dan Minseok mengambil apa saja yang dapat di ambil, termasuk itu barang-barang kami.

.

.

.

Aku segera saja memasuki kamar saat baru saja tiba di hotel. Mereka membagi kamar ini dengan tidak adil. Jongin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berbagi kamar yang sama. Sementara itu aku bersama Jongdae dan Chanyeol menempati kamar di sebelah mereka. Di sebelah kami ada Suho, Lay dan Minseok.

Meletakkan begitu saja semua barang-barangku di pojok kamar, aku segera menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas _springbed_ lebar itu. Rasanya kakiku mau copot saja, sayang sekali aku tak memiliki seseorang yang akan mengoleskan salep ke kakiku—karena aku memang tidak mau. Chanyeol dan Jongdae duduk di sofa kamar, bermain game kalau melihat bagaimana mata mereka bahkan tak berkedip sesering biasanya.

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun sangat perhatian pada Kai," Kata Chanyeol walaupun matanya masih terpaku pada ponsel pintarnya. Jongdae hyung mengangkat wajahnya demi melihatku sekilas sebelum mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke ponsel.

"Bukankah itu terlalu jelas? Tapi tidakkah kau perhatikan, bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo Suho Minseok bahkan terkadang Lay, memang tak dapat menahan naluri _hyung_ mereka di depan si beruang itu." kata Jongdae dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyuman itu terkesan lembut, dan aku sadar, bahwa itu berarti Jongdae hyung pun bukan merupakan pengecualian.

"Yah, siapa yang tahan?" gumam Chanyeol hyung. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, menatapnya. Apa itu merupakan pengakuan bahwa Chanyeol pun merupakan salah satu hyung yang _tak bisa_ _menahan naluri hyung_ itu?

"Tapi…tidakkah perhatian Baekhyun hyung terlihat berbeda?" aku ikut nimbrung. Aku tak pernah tahan untuk menutup mulutku saat itu menyangkut Jongin. Jongdae dan Chanyeol serentak menaruh ponsel mereka dan menatapku dengan mata nyalang.

"Kau juga memperhatikannya? Iya kan? Itu terlihat ganjil…" Chanyeol hyung bertanya seperti dia menemukan sekutu. Aku mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol. Sementara itu Jongdae hyung tampak berpikir.

"Baekhyunnie, dia memang pernah memberitahuku…" Jongdae hyung memulai, aku segera saja duduk di atas tempat tidur itu, dan Chan hyung menatap Jongdae penuh harap. Dia jadi terlihat seperti professor yang menemukan bukti bahwa penemuannya benar. "Dia mengatakan bahwa setiap kali bersama Kai, dia merasakan hal yang berbeda."

Hatiku mencelos mendengarnya. Jika memang benar apa yang Jongdae hyung ucapkan, bagaimana nasibku?

"Yah…kau tak seharusnya mengucapkan itu di depan Sehun." Chanyeol berujar sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Mata mereka berdua menatapku. Campuran antara cemas dan kasihan. Dan itu membuat semuanya semakin tak tertahankan.

"Ah, aku melupakannya." Gerutu Jongdae, dia memandangku, merasa bersalah.

Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa, tapi tepat pada saat itu seseorang membunyikan bel intercom. Jongdae dan Chanyeol langsung mengambil ponsel mereka dan pura-pura serius menatap apapun itu yang ada di ponselnya. Aku menatap sebal mereka, lalu dengan agak sedikit terpaksa aku turun dari tempat tidur nyaman itu. Ini sudah jam dua belas malam, berarti siapapun yang berkunjung pastilah salah satu member atau manajer.

Sampai di depan pintu, aku mengecek siapa si pengunjung. Aku cepat-cepat membuka pintu setelah mengenali siapa itu. Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Jongin dengan sweater pink pucat panjang serta celana panjang putihnya. Satu lagi perbedaan Kai dan Jongin. Kai akan dengan senang hati memperlihatkan otot-ototnya dan membuat dirinya seksi. Tapi Kim Jongin bahkan akan merasa tidak nyaman saat paparan sinar lampu mengenai kulitnya.

"Sehun…aku mau disini dulu, boleh?" dia bertanya. Matanya sudah hampir menutup. Dia pasti sudah sangat mengantuk. Memandangku dengan tatapan sayu itu sungguh merupakan hal paling lancang yang di lakukannya, aku benar-benar tak tahan. Aku membenarkan letak rambut yang sebagian jatuh menutupi matanya, menyibakkannya ke belakang. Kemudian menarik lengannya, membawanya masuk. Dia masih menungguku menutup pintu itu.

"Kenapa kesini?" aku bertanya saat tanganku meraih daun pintu untuk menutupnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung dan Baek hyung keluar untuk membeli…entah apa itu. Aku…em, aku tidak suka sendirian di kamar." Dia menggigiti bibirnya saat mengucapkan itu. Dan aku langsung tahu bahwa dia berbohong. Dia bukannya tidak suka sendiri di kamar, tapi dia takut.

Menerima saja alasannya tersebut, aku segera membawanya masuk. Jongdae dan Chanyeol menyambut Jongin dengan senyum lebar mereka.

"Oh Kai? Kenapa kesini?" Jongdae bertanya. Chanyeol bahkan melupakan bahwa gamenya masih berjalan, matanya awas menatap Jongin yang tampak tak memiliki tenaga.

"Aku ngantuk, hyung" itu syarat mutlak bahwa dia tak ingin ditanya-tanya lagi.

"Ah, kalau begitu, tidur Kai." Jongdae berbicara lembut. Aish, _para hyung yang tak bisa menahan naluri hyungnya._ Itulah yang terjadi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Jongin naik ke tempat tidur dan segera terlelap. Semua itu membuatku tersenyum, dia gampang sekali tertidur, dia bahkan lupa memakai selimut di malam yang dingin ini. Setelah memastikan dia benar-benar tidur, aku menyelimutinya. Membuatnya semakin dalam tenggelam dalam tidurnya. Apakah tidak mungkin bagiku melakukan semua ini setiap malam untuknya?

"Jangan menatapnya seolah dia kan pergi begitu saja, Sehun." Chanyeol hyung memang orang yang paling jago merusak suasana jenis apapun. Aku—yang saat ini duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur—menatap jengkel padanya, membuat Jongdae tertawa. Segera saja aku melayangkan tatapan memperingatkan pada Jongdae hyung, aku tak ingin Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Lihatkan? Bahkan maknae pun jadi memiliki naluri _hyung_ saat beruang coklat ini beraksi." Kekeh Jongdae pelan. Dan tanpa sadar aku membenarkan kata-kata itu. Karena memang Jongin sanggup membuatku—yang jelas-jelas memiliki hati paling beku diantara semua member—bersikap lembut kepadanya. Dan bagaimanapun juga aku _maknae,_ aku tak dapat merubah kenyataan itu apapun yang aku lakukan. Tapi Kim Jongin—sekali lagi—sanggup membuatku bersikap layaknya laki-laki dewasa. Aku tidak tahu itu merupakan hal bagus atau buruk.

"Entahlah hyung, dia terlalu…tak bisa di deskripsikan." Tanggapku. Chan hyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, seolah mengerti betul apa yang aku ucapkan. Jongdae hyung sementara itu malah melabuhkan matanya pada gundukan selimut tempat Jongin berbaring.

"Sulit bagiku untuk menerima bahwa Jongin itu Kai." gumam Jongdae. Matanya menyapu sekali lagi selimut putih tebal itu, alisnya sedikit berkerut, memberi kesan nyata bahwa dia memang agak kesulitan.

"Aku pribadi lebih menyukai Kai." Chan hyung berkata lancar. Terlihat seperti dia sudah memikirkan masalah ini dalam-dalam. Aku memperhatikan Jongdae hyung sedikit tidak setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Chan hyung.

"Di beberapa kesempatan Kai memang terlihat lebih menyenangkan daripada Jongin. Tapi aku merasa lebih baik menghabiskan berjam-jam waktuku bersama Jongin daripada Kai." Jongdae hyung menimpali. Aku menatap mereka bergantian, sementara sebelah tanganku menepuk-nepuk pergelangan kaki Jongin. Dulu dia pernah berkata padaku bahwa _lullaby_ ternyaman yang pernah dia rasakan adalah tepukan di pergelangan kaki. "Bagaimana denganmu Sehun?" Jongdae hyung melemparkan pertanyaan itu padaku.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak aku sma," mataku menjelajah wajah Jongin yang masih tertidur lelap. "Tak asing bagiku menerima kelakuannya yang kaku dan juga pendiam. Tapi aku juga sudah berada di EXO selama tiga tahun bersama dengannya, aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang periang serta mudah tersenyum saat di atas panggung." Aku menjelaskan. Bukannya bermaksud berbelit-belit, hanya saja aku memang belum dapat memutuskan mana yang lebih baik antara Kai dan Jongin. Dua kepribadian itu sama-sama menarik menurutku.

"Itukah sebabnya kau sampai lupa melakukan _fan service_ bersamaku? Kau memperhatikan Jongin?" pertanyaan Chan hyung membuatku terdiam. Yah, sebenarnya itulah alasan kenapa aku sampai lupa melakukan tugasku di atas panggung.

Namun aku diselamatkan dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan itu karena bel intercom sekali lagi berbunyi. Kali ini Jongdae hyung yang bangkit berdiri, membukakan pintu.

Terdengar kegaduhan diluar, dan detik berikutnya Baekhyun hyung sudah masuk ke kamar kami dengan raut wajah cemas. Rambutnya yang belakangan ini dia panjangkan, tampak awut-awutan akibat terlalu sering di sibak. Matanya langsung menubruk selimut putih tempat Jongin bergelung, dia bahkan tak menghiraukan kami yang ada di sana memandangnya bingung.

Setelah yakin bahwa yang berada di balik selimut itu memang Jongin, Baekhyun hyung menghembuskan nafas keras dengan lega. Kemudian dia tertawa bercampur merintih. Jadi terdengar seperti akan menangis. Baekhyun hyung berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, kemudian duduk tepat di hadapan Jongin.

"Oh ya Tuhan, aku kira kau kemana…" Baekhyun bergumam, tangannya mengusap-usap sebelah pipi Jongin dengan sedikit bergetar. Membenarkan letak rambut coklat madu Jongin. Kemudian saat dia sudah puas menyentuh wajah Jongin—tanpa menghiraukan aku yang ada di sebelahnya—dia menatap kami satu persatu. "Apakah dia kesini saat aku pergi bersama Kyungsoo tadi?" dia bertanya, sedikit menuntut. Chanyeol mengangguk, sementara Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dengan mulut menganga. Pasti dia kaget melihat betapa cemasnya Baekhyun hyung. Aku sendiri menatap tajam tangan Baekhyun yang masih setia mengusap-usap rambut Jongin yang tertidur.

"Harusnya aku tahu, dia pasti takut ditinggal sendirian di kamar." Baekhyun hyung berkata sambil lalu.

Tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya, karena kami sibuk memperhatikan satu sama lain. Chanyeol hyung jelas-jelas menatapku dengan kasihan dan cemas. Jongdae melempar pandangannya dariku, Jongin, dan Baekhyun. Aku sendiri berusaha keras untuk tak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang saat ini memakukan semua perhatiannya pada Jongin yang tidur dengan lelap.

Jadi semua itu memang benar? Bahwa sainganku adalah Baekhyun hyung? Salah satu _beagle line?_ Salah satu hyung yang paling aku favoritkan? Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ini merupakan berita buruk.

.

.

.

*Masih Berlanjut*


	2. Chapter 2

_**No Excuse**_

 _Chapter 2_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, all member EXO

Rate : T

Genre : Entahlah

Desclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini asli punya saya, dari pikiran saya juga.

 **Balasan Review Ch.1:**

 **Kamong Jjong:** LayKai? Aku nggak tega bikin Sehun banyak saingan :D haha, tapi kalo aku berubah pikiran, bisa jadi tuh :D

 **:** _Gomawoo.._ Iya dong, Kai kan emang manis-manis polos gimanaa gituu~ *apadah

 **Sexkai:** wah, bukan kamunya yang g***** tapi emang bahasaku nih agak gimana getohh.. :D tapi mudahan nanti ngerti lah

 **:** Wah…kita sama! Menurutku Kai juga indah (y) :D

 **Jjong86:** Gomawoo,..pertandingan SeBaek ya? di tunggu aja :D

 **Hunkaiship14:** Oke..oke (y)

 **:** Hehehe.. nggak bermaksud, aku kan Cuma menjalankan tugas(?) haha

 **Jiji Park:** _Jinjjayo?_ Aduh, makasih… pertandingan SeBaek? Tunggu aja yah…

 **Red Rose9488:** wah…saingan beratttt…

 **KaiNieris:** ah, bisa jadi juga tuh. Soalnya Baek nya kaya gitu sih :D ini udah dilanjut

 **LM90:** iya tuh, Sehun cemburuan :D _Gomawo…_

 **Asmayae:** karena emang Sehun kalo sama Jongin agak kaku hehe

 **Kimm bii:** aku setuju sama kamu (y) dan untuk pertarungannya, kita tunggu aja yaa :D

 **Sejin kimkai:** Terima kasih..terimakasih :D ah, dan aku setuju juga nih kalo Kai emang punya aura yang buat kita jadi pengen manjain dia :D kalo aku tambah LayKai, kesian Sehun, jangan-jangan dia stress nanti hahaha

 **Youngimongi:** Baekhyun suka sama Jongin apa nggak? Wah, itu masih rahasia…di tunggu aja yah? Sapa tahu chapter depan udah muncul kebenarannya hhohoho :D

 _ **and others:**_ Oke, ini udah di lanjut (y)

 **Terima kasih yang sudah review, tingkatkan yaa… *BowBow**

..

..

..

 _Happy reading_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Don't be a plagiator_

..

..

Tokyo, dulu aku suka dengan kota ini. Suka sekali sampai-sampai setiap kali kami akan _perform_ disini, aku merasakan lonjakan adrenalin yang aku kenali sebagai perasaan senang. Entahlah, menurutku kota ini punya banyak sekali cerita yang membuatku akan duduk terdiam merenunginya. Yah, seperti yang aku katakan, itu _dulu_. Tapi sejak Jongin pergi berdua bersama Taemin kesini untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka, aku merasakan hal yang lain. Semacam perasaan getir setiap kali mendengar nama kota ini.

Kebetulan sekali kami harus menunggu sampai jam empat sore sebelum kembali ke Seoul. Aku sebenarnya merasa lebih baik kalau kami cepat-cepat kembali ke Seoul saja, aneh rasanya berjalan-jalan disini. Tapi tampaknya tak ada yang setuju denganku, karena begitu matahari mulai bersinar, semua _hyung_ sudah bersemangat merencanakan kemana kami akan menghabiskan sisa waktu yang hanya beberapa jam itu.

"Aku sarankan taman bermain." Itu suara Minseok hyung. Saat ini kami tengah mendiskusikan tempat terbaik untuk dikunjungi. Minseok hyung, walaupun dia yang paling tua diantara kami, tapi tampaknya dia agak sedikit terobsesi pada taman bermain. Jongin duduk di sebelahku, ngomong-ngomong. Ini membuatku ingin agar diskusi ini tak akan pernah selesai.

"Oh ayolah, aku tak terlalu suka taman bermain." Kyungsoo hyung berujar dengan agak sedikit putus asa. Baekhyun hyung yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Untuk sesaat aku senang Baekhyun hyung duduk jauh dari Jongin.

"Kita shopping saja," Jongdae hyung nyeletuk. Dia dan Chanyeol yang saat ini masih berdiri, sibuk menggigiti apel merah tanpa membagi-baginya dengan kami. Suho serta Lay hyung tampak setuju sekali dengan usul ini. Ah, aku lupa memberi tahu. Bahwa SuLay—apakah begitu sebutannya?—adalah satu-satunya pasangan resmi yang kami miliki di EXO. Suho hyung memperjelas kepemilikannya terhadap Lay sekitar enam bulan yang lalu.

"Kai, kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun hyung menanyai Jongin yang tampak masih tidur-tidur ayam. Aku memaki dalam hati, kenapa kesempatanku selalu di ambil Baekhyun hyung?

"Shopping." Jawab Jongin singkat. Jawabannya membuat Chan hyung dan Jongdae melayangkan tatapan penuh rasa terima kasih pada Jongin.

"Nah hyung, dia bilang shopping." Baekhyun memberitahu Minseok yang tampak kalah telak. Minseok hyung itu memang agak terlalu memanjakan Jongin, aku curiga dia bahkan sudah menganggap Jongin sebagai adiknya sendiri. Aku perhatikan Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah Minseok. Bahkan dia sendiripun sadar bahwa Minseok memanjakannya.

"Kau Sehun, mau kemana?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Suho hyung saat dia bertanya. Sebenarnya aku tak tertarik kemanapun, aku ingin disini saja bersama Jongin. Tapi aku tahu, saat aku mengucapkan permintaan itu, mereka akan menganggap aku mengobarkan perang pada mereka.

"Oh? Aku? Seperti yang Jongin bilang, shopping." Chanyeol dan Jongdae terkekeh mendengar jawabanku. Suho dan Lay tampak putus asa, Kyungsoo dan Minsoek hyung, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi mata mereka tampak yah…terlalu pengertian. Baekhyun hyung sementara itu memandangku dengan tajam.

"Sudah di putuskan, kita ke mall terdekat." Lay hyung berujar. Chanyeol dan Jongdae ber _high five_ ria. Mereka semua tampak senang, kecuali Baekhyun hyung. Dia begitu saja bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mendekati Jongin.

"Hyung, bolehkah kalian jalan duluan? Nanti aku menyusul." Jongin berujar, dia menatap Baekhyun tapi dia menujukan kalimat itu untuk semua orang yang ada disana. Dan meskipun dia mengucapkan _hyung,_ aku tau aku termasuk di dalamnya.

Mereka semua berhenti dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, memandang Jongin bingung. Baekhyun hyung bahkan sampai mengerutkan kening. Aku yang duduk di sebelah Jongin, tak pelak merasa dikhianati. Well, aku memilih shopping karena Jongin menginginkan itu, dan sekarang dia ingin kami jalan lebih dulu? Apa gunanya?

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dari seberang ruangan. Tangannya masih memegang snack-snack yang aku yakin akan dia bawa untuk Jongin.

"Jangan melihatku seolah aku akan kabur dari sini, hyung." Jongin tertawa keras. Lay hyung yang sesaat tadi memutuskan untuk meneguk air, tersedak minumannya sendiri. Jelas-jelas dia kaget mendengar Jongin tertawa seperti itu. Dan Baekhyun, kerutan di dahinya menghilang. Aku yakin dia sama sepertiku, tahu bahwa saat ini yang kami hadapi bukan Jongin, tapi Kai. "Aku hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri sekitar lima belas menit untuk menghadapi…kamera." Ujarnya pelan, mendadak menjadi Jongin lagi.

"Kau yakin ingin sendiri? Aku bisa menemanimu disini." Kali ini aku berbicara. Dia memang selalu seperti itu, tentu berat baginya harus menjadi seperti Kai sementara kepribadiannya sama sekali berbanding terbalik. Jongin memandang padaku dan memberiku senyum lebarnya. Senyuman Kai.

"Sehun, tumben kau baik. Tapi lebih baik kau temani saja Chan hyung dan Jongdae hyung keluar hotel ini, tampaknya mereka bertekad untuk menghabiskan semua persediaan apel kita." Kekeh Jongin. perkataannya membuat Chan hyung dan Jongdae hyung agak tersedak. Kemudian memandang Jongin dengan tertohok. Semua member seketika meledak tertawa, tak terkecuali aku.

Jongin bangkit berdiri dan mengambil baju yang Baekhyun hyung ambilkan. Baju hitam kebesaran dan tanpa lengan. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan mata bersalah, dia sama tahunya sepertiku bahwa Jongin tak menyukai baju-baju itu. Tanpa peringatan, Jongin membuka sweaternya. Tepat di hadapan kami berdelapan! Oh ya Tuhan, tampaknya Jongin sudah gila!

Aku tak sempat mengalihkan pandanganku, dan aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya. Sialan! Tak masalah jika hanya aku sendiri yang melihat. Tapi ini? Bakehyun hyung jelas-jelas seperti menahan dorongan untuk menerjang Jongin detik itu juga. Chan hyung dan Jongdae, yah mereka benar-benar tidak elit karena mereka bahkan sampai menyemburkan apel-apel mereka. Suho hyung, baiklah…dia selamat karena tepat saat itu Lay hyung menutup matanya. Kyungsoo, meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Minseok satu-satunya yang terlihat santai walaupun dia menatap tajam Baekhyun yang memandang Jongin tanpa kedip.

Detik berikutnya Jongin sudah selesai dengan bajunya dan mulai membenarkan rambutnya.

"Rasanya seperti aku akan pergi mandi saja." Gerutu Jongin pelan. Memandang lengannya, tampak menyesal harus memamerkannya pada semua orang. Dia kemudian memandang kami satu-satu, tak sadar bahwa dia tadi hampir saja membuat kami semua mati mendadak. Yah, kecuali Minseok hyung. "Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Pergilah, beritahu saja aku dimana tempatnya lewat sms." Jongin berujar. Membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya. Aku perhatikan Baekhyun hyung melayangkan tatapan cemas berkali-kali pada Jongin. aku tak menyalahkannya, karena saat ini pun aku rasanya tak ingin berjalan dan meninggalkan dia sendirian disini.

"Kau yakin Kai? Hyung tak keberatan menemanimu, sungguh." Baekhyun hyung sekali lagi berusaha menggoyahkan keputusannya.

"Tidak hyung, nanti aku akan menyusulmu." Jawab Jongin, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk walaupun terpaksa. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menyusul Kyungsoo yang tampak tengah mencuri-curi pandang pada Jongin. Baiklah, tampaknya tak ada satupun hyung yang setuju dengan keputusan Jongin ini.

Saat di ruangan itu hanya tinggal aku, Minseok hyung dan Jongin, aku bergegas mendekati Jongin, memegang lengannya.

"Kau yakin? Aku…well, kalau kau tak ingin pergi, aku juga tak akan pergi. Kau bisa disini bersamaku." Tawarku lagi. Mataku menatap langsung ke matanya, berharap sedikit saja ada persetujuan disana.

"Oh Sehun, kau dengar aku. Aku ingin berbelanja, aku hanya memerlukan lima belas menit. Jadi bisakah kau pergi sekarang bersama Minseok hyung? Aku akan menyusulmu nanti," dia tersenyum saat mengucapkannya. Matanya memandang melewati bahuku, dan aku tahu saat ini dia sedang menatap Minseok hyung.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, kabari aku." Kataku menyerah. Dia mengangguk untuk meyakinkanku. Belum sempat aku melakukan apa-apa lagi, Minseok hyung sudah menyeret tanganku, membawaku keluar dari kamar hotel itu. Menjauhi Jongin.

.

.

.

Toko apa ini? Ini bukan _mall_ seperti yang Lay hyung katakan. Tapi ini…entah bagaimana aku menyebutnya. Semuanya bercampur aduk. Kepalaku pusing sendiri melihatnya. Barangkali ini sebutannya…toko serba ada. Ya..pasti itu, karena disini memang menjual semuanya bahkan buku bekaspun ada—walaupun aku sama sekali tak mempertimbangkan ini untuk ku beli.

Aku perhatikan Chan hyung dan Kyungsoo melesat ke bagian mainan. Aku heran pada dua orang itu, mereka bilang mereka tak suka bermain, tapi setiap kali di suruh membeli sesuatu, pilihan pertama yang mereka cari adalah mainan. Lay, Suho, Jongdae dan Minseok tampak dengan senang hati memilih-milih baju yang agak terlalu _colorfull_. Setelah memutuskan dengan penuh pertimbangan akhirnya aku mendekati bagian aksesoris. Ini satu-satunya tempat yang tak membuat kepalaku pening.

Namun ternyata Baekhyun hyung sudah lebih dulu ada disana. Aku sebelum ini tak pernah merasa kaku berada di dekat Baekhyun hyung, tapi setelah apa yang aku sadari tadi malam, yah itu sedikit banyak membuatku agak merasa…tak nyaman. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk berubah arah sekarang, karena Baekhyun hyung sudah melihatku mendekatinya.

"Oh, Sehun?" Baekhyun menyapaku, tangannya tampak menggenggam sebuah gelang coklat. Seperti gelang yang selalu dipakai Jongin.

"Ah hyung. Kau disini juga?" aku bertanya canggung, berpura-pura tertarik pada apapun-itu-yang-ada-di-depanku. Tanganku ku buat seaktif mungkin, mengambil apa saja yang tertangkap oleh mataku. Baru saja aku memegang kalung dengan rantai hitam, saat Baekhyun hyung berujar,

"Iya. Kai suka barang-barang yang seperti ini."

Matanya menjelajah gelang-gelang dengan warna gelap itu. Dan harus aku akui, tampaknya Baekhyun hyung benar-benar mengenal Jongin. untuk sesaat aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Kepalaku terlalu sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang dapat membuat Baekhyun hyung mengerti bahwa aku juga mengenal Jongin sebaik dia mengenal Jongin.

"Kai, dia tak terlalu suka kalung." Ujarku. Menaruh begitu saja kalung yang tadi aku ambil. Aku merasakan Baekhyun hyung melirikku, namun aku berpura-berpura tak tahu semua itu.

"Dan dia tak suka cincin," lagi-lagi Bakehyun hyung berujar saat tanganku baru saja akan mendarat di boks cincin. Aku memaki dalam hati, aku bukannya tak tahu, hanya saja aku masih terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal lain hingga aku tak sadar apa yang aku lakukan. Aku melirik Baekhyun hyung, saat ini dia sedang tersenyum puas. Oh, aku tak pernah tahu bahwa Baekhyun hyung bisa menjadi lawan yang kuat juga.

"Pilihan terbaik adalah gelang. Tapi Kai, selalu tak suka saat gelangnya diganti," ujarku penuh kemenangan. Perkataanku membuat senyuman Baekhyun hyung lenyap. Mungkin dia baru saja ingat bahwa percuma saja membelikan Jongin gelang walaupun dia suka memakainya. Karena Jongin terlalu menyayangi gelangnya, hingga dia tak akan pernah mau mengangganti gelang itu. Hatiku terasa membengkak karena aku terlalu senang bisa mengalahkan Baekhyun hyung dalam hal ini.

"Tapi pilihan paling baik dari yang terbaik adalah memberinya sepatu _dance,_ " seseorang berkata di belakang kami, membuat aku dan Bakehyun hyung terlonjak dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Yah, itu Kim Jongin. Berdiri disana dengan senyuman lebarnya yang biasa saat dia berada di depan publik. Astaga! Kenapa dia datang secepat ini? Bukankah dia bilang perlu lima belas menit untuk mempersiapkan diri?

"Kalian kurang kerjaan sekali berdebat tentang hadiah untukku, akan lebih baik jika kalian membeli untuk Monggu. Ah, dia bahkan sudah tak berganti kalung selama setahun belakangan." Jongin berkata dan menyeruak di antara kami, tangannya sibuk memilih-milih kalung. Sementara itu aku dan Baekhyun hyung masih terlalu shock dengan kedatangannya hingga kami bahkan tak mengucapkan apa-apa. "Aish, kenapa tak ada kalung untuk Monggu? _Jinjja!_ Ini tak ada gunanya." Jongin menggerutu sambil bercakak pinggang.

"Sehun, kau tahu aku tadi melihat mainan larva di etalase toko ini. Kau tak mau membeli?" dia berkata sambil memegang lenganku. Aku tersentak kaget dari lamunanku. Apa yang dari tadi aku pikirkan?

"Larva? Wah, saudaramu Sehun." kekeh Baekhyun hyung. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku sedikit, kenapa mendadak Baekhyun hyung serileks itu? Tapi kemudian pertanyaanku terbalas, fans-fans kami ternyata sedang berkerumunan di depan pintu masuk serta kaca depan toko ini. Mereka semuanya tampaknya membawa ponsel dan mulai memotret kami. Ah, tentu saja, yang ada di hadapanku sekarang adalah Kai EXO dan Baekhyun EXO.

"Larva? Aku sudah memiliki banyak untuk memenuhi lemari kamarku hyung." Balasku dengan tawa riang. Kemudian bersamaan, aku dan Baekhyun hyung mengamit masing-masing tangan kanan dan kiri Jongin. Membawanya menjauh dari pintu masuk tersebut.

.

.

.

Di dalam pesawat aku kebagian tempat duduk di sebelah Minseok hyung. Tentu saja tempat duduk ini berdasarkan _pair_ yang telah di bentuk. Pengecualin untukku, Jongdae hyung dan Minseok hyung. Jongdae hyung duduk bersama manajer kami. Aku agak sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa Jongin akan duduk bersama Kyungsoo. Setidaknya Kyungsoo lebih dapat aku percayai tak akan merenggut Jongin jauh-jauh dari sisiku.

"Hyung, apa kau tidur?" tanyaku pada Minseok hyung. Dia seperti memejamkan matanya, maka aku memilih lebih baik bertanya dulu sebelum mulai berkata macam-macam. Minseok hyung menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, memandangku dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

" _Ani,_ Sehun. Kenapa?" tatapan Minsoek hyung membuatku merasa nyaman, seperti mendapat perasaan bahwa aku tak akan di marahi walau bertanya hal paling absurd sekalipun. Dia adalah satu-satunya hyung yang aku anggap paling dewasa. Dia sering kali menjadi penengah di antara kami bersembilan. Minseok hyung adalah orang pertama yang akan menegur Chanyeol saat Chan hyung mulai kelewatan dalam bercanda. Dia juga akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan melerai perkelahian antara Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Suho serta Jongdae yang sesekali terjadi saat mereka latihan. Dan untuk aku dan Jongin, dia akan menjadi orang yang dengan senang hati membebaskan rasa ingin tahu kami. Dan dia jugalah orang pertama yang akan menyadari saat salah seorang di antara kami memiliki masalah. Entahlah, terkadang aku iri juga dengan semua kelebihannya itu.

"Bukankah tempat duduk ini di atur manajer?" aku bertanya hati-hati, menutupi maksud sebenarnya dari pertanyaanku. Minseok masih belum menjawab, dia malah tampak memperhatikanku dengan sudut matanya. Aku berpura-pura mengecek handphoneku, agar Minseok hyung mengira aku tak menganggap penting pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi aku tak yakin aku telah memberikan kesan yang benar, karena kemudian Minseok hyung malah tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Kai duduk bersama Kyungsoo, Sehun. Jadi tenanglah," kata Minseok hyung tanpa menatapku. Aku agak sedikit gelapan mendapati jawaban Minseok hyung. Tidak, aku tidak ingin Minsoek hyung tahu apa yang aku maksud. Sial! Kenapa Minsoek hyung selalu sepeka ini?

"Bukan itu maksudku, hyung…" aku berusaha mengelak. Namun saat melihat pandangan Minseok hyung yang tak tampak terpengaruh dengan ucapanku, aku tahu aku kalah. Memang tak mungkin menyembunyikan maksud dari pertanyaanku darinya. "Well yeah…baguslah kalau begitu." Ujarku akhirnya, dan Minsoek hyung terkekeh pelan mendengar pengakuanku.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Jongin?" aku agak tersedak ludahku sendiri di tanyai seperti itu oleh Minseok hyung. Aku bergerak gelisah di tempat dudukku. Apakah begitu kentara? Ya Tuhan, menyukai salah satu _bandmate_ itu rasanya sudah berat tanpa harus di tambah dengan olok-olokan member. Dan belum lagi dengan adanya Baekhyun hyung, aku belum siap menghadapi perang terbuka dengannya. Yah, persoalannya terlalu rumit saat aku mulai menyukai Jongin.

"Yang harus kau tahu Sehun, tak semua yang kau lihat itu benar." Dengan perkataan membingungkan itu, Minsoek hyung kembali menyamankan posisinya di tempat duduk itu. Memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk tidur. Meninggalkan aku sendiri dengan kening berkerut karena memikirkan perkataannya.

.

.

.

*Masih Berlanjut*


	3. Chapter 3

_**No Excuse**_

 _Chapter 3_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, all member EXO

Rate : T

Genre : Entahlah

Desclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini asli punya saya, dari pikiran saya juga.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

 _Mianhaeee…_ di chapter kemaren aku typo nama Minseok hyung jadi Minsoek T_T, hiks, ngamuk memang nanti Minseok hyung sama aku nih :D terima kasih untuk yang udah koreksi. Aku kemaren kayaknya salah pencet keyboard, yang harusnya e duluan, malah o nya yang ke pencet. Dan kayaknya aku juga ada typo namanya Baekhyun deh T_T. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya saat membaca… *Bowbow*

Dan tentang cerita ini, semakin lama ceritanya semakin, argghhh! Membosankan mungkin yah. Maaf kalo nanti feelnya nggak dapet ya? Soalnya saya ngetik ini dengan di temani bunyi _nguing ngueng ngiiing,_ dan _gedebak gedebuk_ palu tukang rumah (lagi ada perbaikan rumah disini). Jujur saja itu membuyarkan konsentrasi. Tapi mudah-mudahan nggak terlalu jelek lah yaa… Untuk chapter 4 kayaknya bakalan lebih lama update-nya

Diperkirakan cerita ini bakal selesai sekitar dua atau tiga chapter lagi. Saya nggak sanggup buat cerita panjang-panjang. Hehehe… Untuk yang review, makasih yaaa :D Sebagian udah ada yang bisa nebak ini jalan ceritanya. Dan well, aku sendiri nggak yakin endingnya bakal kayak mana. Jadi di tunggu aja yah

Udahan ah bacotnya, kita mulai aja ceritanya yaa…

..

..

 _Happy reading…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Don't be a plagiator_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Malam itu saat kami tiba di dorm, hampir tidak ada satu pun di antara kami yang bersuara. Hening, hanya terdengar seretan koper-koper yang kami bawa. Masing-masing dari hyungdeul terlihat terlalu serius mengamati dorm. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka, _rasanya aku tak pernah menempati tempat ini sesering dulu lagi,_ yah pikiran semacam itulah. Aku tahu, karena akupun memikirkan hal yang sama.

Menjadi idol, ternyata tak semudah yang aku bayangkan dulu. Dulu dalam bayanganku menjadi idol semuanya tentang menyanyi dan keliling dunia. Yah, aku akui dua hal itu memang benar, tapi yang kami lakukan tak hanya dua hal itu. Aku tak pernah memperhitungkan adanya semua latihan yang berjibun sebelum kami tampil. Dan aku juga tak memperhitungkan banyak hal lain lagi. Nyatanya, menjadi _idol_ sama melelahkannya seperti berkerja pada tempat-tempat lain. Tapi selelah apapun, yah kami menikmatinya. Dengan adanya keliling dunia itu, serta fans yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Oh ya, itu bukan hanya omong kosong belaka. Tapi memang benar dengan adanya fans itu membuat kami semua lebih bersemangat. Seperti penulis yang bersemangat menulis karena banyak yang meminati bukunya, yah hampir sama seperti itu.

Aku memasuki kamar yang aku tempati bersama dua orang lainnya. Suho dan Baekhyun hyung. Berusaha tak memikirkan apapun lagi, aku membaringkan badanku di kasur single itu. Saat aku sudah menelungkupkan badanku dan berusaha untuk tidur dengan menenggelamkan wajahku ke bantal-bantal putih itu, Baek hyung dan Suho hyung memasuki kamar.

"Oh? Jadi benar bahwa Taemin menyuruh Kai ke dorm _Shinee_ besok?" suara Baekhyun hyung terdengar menuntut, tak sabar. Aku agak merasakan gejolak perasaan tak mengenakkan saat mendengar itu. Di banding Baekhyun hyung sebenarnya Taemin merupakan lawan yang lebih kuat, karena seberapapun dekatnya Jongin dengan Baekhyun, Jongin akan tetap melupakannya saat Taemin sudah terlibat.

"Iya, dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang mengundang Kai makan malam," Suho hyung berujar sabar. Aku yakin, Baekhyun hyung pastilah telah menanyakan ini berulang kali hingga membuat Suho hyung bosan.

"Tapi kita baru saja pulang dari Tokyo hyung! Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan Kai jalan-jalan, padahal kau tahu dia masih kelelahan?!" Baekhyun hyung berkata dengan suara agak tinggi. Well, aku yakin bukan hanya tentang kelelahan Jongin yang membuat Baekhyun mempermasalahkan hal ini. Tapi sama denganku, Baekhyun hyung memikirkan tentang Taemin dan Jongin. Aku masih berpura-pura sudah tidur, dan masih berusaha untuk terlihat sediam mungkin.

"Aku melarangnya, oke? Tapi Kai sendiri yang merengek-rengek minta di ijinkan pergi. Coba ku tanya kau, bagaimana caramu menolak saat mata _puppy_ -nya itu menatap memohon padamu? Kau sanggup menolak?" kali ini suara Suho hyung tak terdengar sabar lagi, melainkan frustasi.

Baekhyun hyung mengeluarkan suara antara menjerit dan mengerang, benar-benar jelek. Aku tahu dia sudah kalah telak. Dan aku tak menyalahkan Suho hyung, karena aku sendiripun tahu tak akan ada yang sanggup bertahan saat Jongin sudah memelas pada mereka.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin anak satu itu tak berhenti-berhenti membuatku cemas!" gerutu Baekhyun hyung agak terlalu keras. Aku tak mendengar suara Suho hyung lagi, namun di sisi lain tempat tidur ini menjadi lebih turun. Dan aku tahu, Suho hyung memutuskan untuk tidur saja dari pada meladeni Baekhyun yang tampaknya sedang senewen.

Setelahnya tak terdengar suara apapun kecuali suara barang barang di geser. Itu pasti Baekhyun hyung yang memutuskan untuk membereskan saja barang-barangnya demi mengalihkan perhatian.

..

..

..

Pagi-pagi aku terbangun dan mendapati dorm sepi. Aku keluar dari kamar dengan mata masih agak mengantuk. Dan tak mendapati siapapun di ruang tengah.

"Kemana mereka semua?" gumamku sebelum memutuskan ke dapur. Tenggorokanku terasa benar-benar kering. Tapi kejutan menyenangkan aku temui di sana. Jongin sedang meminum airnya dengan mata menutup. Aku yakin tadi malam, aku tak bermimpi apapun yang membuatku mendapat hadiah sepagi ini.

"Kai?" panggilku. Dia tampak terlonjak hingga membuat airnya terciprat sedikit. Aku menyesal kenapa menyapanya tanpa peringatan begitu, dia pasti kaget. Dengan cepat aku mendekatinya, membantunya mengelap wajahnya yang terkena cipratan air. " _Gwaenchana?_ "

Setelah wajahnya kering dari air-air itu, dia mengangkat wajahnya. Memandangku dengan mata setengah mengantuknya. "Oh…Sehun? Aku kira siapa, kau membuatku kaget." Katanya kemudian menaruh gelas air di atas pantry.

" _Mian._ " Kataku. Dia kemudian tersenyum saat mendengarku meminta maaf. Mendadak aku merasa seperti ruangan ini terlalu panas, hingga membuatku langsung mengambil air dan meneguknya banyak-banyak. Yah, itu membantu. Karena setelahnya rasa panas itu sudah agak berkurang.

" _Hyungdeul_ kemana?" aku bertanya padanya. Mengikutinya berjalan keluar dari dapur. Tampaknya dia menuju ruang tengah, dan benar saja. Dia berjalan lurus menuju sofa, mengambil remote dan mulai menyalakan tv. Aku duduk tepat di sebelahnya, astaga ini akan menjadi pagi yang baik menurutku.

"Mereka semua pergi untuk membeli bahan makanan. Dan aku tak di bolehkan ikut. Aneh-aneh saja mereka, ke supermarket bersama? Sepertinya mereka ingin membuat EXO-L histeris." Jongin berujar dengan sedikit menggerutu. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Jongin memang jarang mengeluh, maka dari itu kesannya berbeda saat dia melakukannya. Dia jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak di ijinkan membeli permen.

"Mereka tidak ingin membuatmu kelelahan, Kai." jawabku adil. Well yeah, pasti memang benar itu alasannya. Jongin mendengus mendengar jawabanku, dia tampak kesal.

"Yah, _kau sudah cukup lelah dengan semua dance itu Kai-ya, akan melelahkan jika kau ikut kami._ " Dia menirukan suara entah-siapa-pun-itu dengan mimik wajah kesal. Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya seperti itu. "Baekhyun hyung benar-benar menyebalkan!" lanjutnya, dan itu membuatku terdiam seketika. Yah, tentu saja itu Baekhyun hyung.

"Kau tidak jadi ke dorm Shinee?" tanyaku, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sekaligus untuk memastikan bahwa Jongin tak akan kesana. Aku akan membujuknya agar dia tak jadi pergi. Kalau Suho hyung gagal melarangnya, siapa tahu ada keajaiban dan aku bisa membuatnya berubah pikiran kan?.

"Tentu saja jadi! Tapi aku kesana nanti-nanti saja." Jawabnya, menatapku. Untuk sesaat aku ingin segera melarangnya, tapi aku sadar aku masih belum menjadi _apa-apanya_ jadi aku harus melakukannya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau yakin tak ingin pergi besok-besok saja? Bagimana kalau kita nanti malam ajak _hyungdeul_ membuat pesta disini?" bujukku, kemudian saat itu aku menyelipkan sebelah tanganku kebelakang punggungnya, memeluk pinggangnya untuk membawanya lebih dekat padaku. Dia sama sekali tak melawan saat aku melakukan itu, walaupun saat ini aku tegang menunggu reaksinya.

"Tidak! Aku sudah tak bertemu Taemin hyung selama sebulan, aish aku merindukannya." Suara Jongin mendadak sendu di akhir kalimat itu. Aku—yang masih memeluknya di pinggang—mengerti bahwa dia pasti memang merindukan sahabat karibnya itu. Kami semua percaya bahwa Jongin memang benar-benar menganggap Taemin hyung sebagai sahabatnya, tapi kami tidak percaya pada Taemin hyung.

"Yah, kau bisa kesana besok atau lusa?" aku masih berusaha membujuknya. Aku tidak membuka topik pembicaraan ini hanya untuk menyerah dengan sekali coba.

"Sehun…" tiba-tiba saja dia mendongak, membuat wajahnya berada demikian dekat dengan wajahku sendiri. Aku menelan ludah kasar…bibir itu…

"Ya?" aku menjawab susah payah. Hell, ini salah membawanya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Harusnya aku tahu aku tak terlalu tahan godaan.

"Aku ngantuk, bolehkah aku tidur disini?" dia berujar sambil menepuk-nepuk pahaku. Jongin! kau melakukan tindakan yang salah! Aku berusaha untuk mengatur nafasku. Ini godaan berat dengan suasana dorm sesepi ini. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku yang rasanya sudah berkabut. Aku harus menjernihkan suasana ini. Jangan sampai aku melakukan tindakan gegabah dan membuat Jongin membenciku setelahnya.

"Ya Kai, tidurlah." Ujarku akhirnya walaupun agak terlalu cepat dalam usahaku untuk tak menerjang Jongin dan mengungkungnya di bawah lenganku. Sialan! Jangan pikirkan itu Oh Sehun!

Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Jongin tidur berselonjor dengan kepalanya berbantalkan pahaku.

..

..

..

Tak ada yang terjadi hingga sore hari itu kecuali saat _hyungdeul_ datang dan mereka semua memergoki Jongin tidur di pahaku, kemudian mereka semua memaki-makiku dengan kata mutiara yang aku bahkan tak tahu apa artinya. Namun setelahnya mereka menerima saja alasanku yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin sendiri yang meminta. Pengecualian untuk Baekhyun hyung, dia memandangku dengan murka serta tangan terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Aku perkirakan dia bereaksi seperti itu karena dia melihat betapa aku menyentuh wajah Jongin serta memandang tanpa kedip Jongin yang masih tertidur lelap.

Well, sepertinya Baekhyun hyung menganggap aku mendeklarasikan perang terbuka padanya. Dan tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan karena memang itu sudah terjadi. Dan aku tidak akan menyerah pada Baekhyun hyung, sudah seharusnya kami bersaing adil dalam hal ini.

Jongin tidak jadi pergi ke dorm Shinee ngomong-ngomong. Karena kami berdelapan mendengar sendiri Jongin menelpon Taemin bahwa dia akan ke sana besok saja. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia masih capek. Aku berpuas diri karena hal ini, terlihat seperti Jongin menuruti kata-kataku, dan itu membuatku merasa senang. Tapi kesenanganku rupanya tak bertahan lama.

"Hyung, apa kalian tahu bahwa dulu sekali ada alien yang muncul di Seoul," Jongin bertanya dengan matanya yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Aku duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku merasa marah, tapi Baekhyun hyung yang sedang duduk di sebelah Jongin tengah memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan santainya, seakan memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Rasanya aku ingin meremukan semua gelas-gelas kaca di depanku sekarang ini.

"Jangan bilang kau baru saja menonton _Man from the star_ , Kai"Chanyeol hyung yang duduk di bawah bertanya dengan senyum lebarnya yang biasa. Jongin memandang Chanyeol hyung dengan sedikit cengengesan.

"Ah, kau tahu hyung…" Jongin berkata dengan wajah agak memerah, barangkali malu juga menanyakan hal yang tampaknya sudah di ketahui semua orang. _Hyungdeul_ tertawa, sementara itu aku menggerakkan bibirku saja rasanya masih kaku. Aku masih belum terima betapa Baekhyun hyung menganggap Jongin seolah miliknya.

"Jangan menganggap apa yang ada di film itu semuanya benar Kai," ujar Kyungsoo hyung sembari memberikan jeruk yang sudah di kupas pada Jongin yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Aku—yang terjepit di antara Lay hyung dan Jongdae hyung—masih terdiam tanpa kata.

" _Aniyo…_ aku kan hanya…yah bertanya." Jongin berusaha berkelit. Dan entah kenapa itu malah membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Sialan! Bahkan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat manly itu dia masih bisa terlihat lucu. Dan aku menyayangkan kenapa aku tak duduk di sebelahnya. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, kali ini Baekhyun hyung memindahkan tangannya dari pinggang Jongin ke kepala Jongin untuk mengacak rambutnya karena gemas. Hal itu membuat Jongin menatap Baekhyun hyung dengan senyumannya, mereka saling bertukar pandang lama dan seolah melupakan bahwa kami ada disini. Itu membuatku semakin geram.

"Kau memang pandai sekali berkelit." Kekeh Baekhyun hyung masih mengacak-acak rambut Jongin membuat Jongin tertawa kecil. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku, tapi sialnya mataku malah bertubrukan dengan Lay hyung yang menatapku prihatin.

"Perhatikanlah…bahwa kami masih disini," Minseok hyung berujar sambil lalu, dan hal itu membuat Jongin dan Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari sekitarnya. Mereka buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian. Seperti Jongin yang segera saja mengambil snack-snack di pangkuan Minseok hyung serta merobek bungkusnya dengan kasar dan menimbulkan suara-suara keras. Baekhyun hyung sementara itu berdehem berkali-kali seolah tenggorokannya tersumbat benda tak kasat mata. Namun kami tak sebodoh itu hingga tertipu bahwa itu hanya pengalihan perhatian.

"Ah, aku ngantuk. Aku tidur duluan, hyung." Ucap Jongin akhirnya. Aku tak terlalu kaget, ini sudah jam sepuluh dan sungguh mengherankan dia bisa tahan membuka matanya. _Hyungdeul_ mengangguk, dan setelahnya Jongin bangkit dan pergi kekamarnya.

Untuk sesaat kami terdiam memperhatikannya menutup pintu kamar. Tak tahu apa yang harus di bicarakan lagi, aku ikut berdiri.

"Aku akan memastikan apakah dia benar-benar tidur," kataku, mengambil handphoneku yang aku letakkan di sofa, mengantonginya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari sana sebelum Baekhyun hyung menginterupsiku dengan suara tajam.

"Kau tak harus kesana, Sehun! Biar nanti aku yang memastikannya." Dia sudah berdiri dan berjalan ingin melewatiku, tapi aku mencengkram tangannya. Membuat dia menoleh menatapku. Untuk sesaat yang bisa kami lakukan hanya saling melempar tatapan geram dan tajam. Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi untuk sesaat aku tak akan menganggap dia hyungku.

"Dia bukan milikmu, hyung! Kau tak berhak menentukan siapa yang akan pergi kesana sekarang." Ujarku dingin. Kemudian aku menghempas tangannya dan pergi ke kamar Jongin dengan darah masih menggelegak. Dapat aku rasakan pandangan tajam Baekhyun serta pandangan kebingungan _hyungduel_ yang lain mengikutiku. Tapi aku terlalu marah bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan itu.

..

..

..

Aku memasuki kamar yang di tempati Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin, ku lihat dia sedang setengah terbaring dengan punggungnya masih bersandar pada kepala ranjang itu. Telinga tersumpaln _earphone_ sementara tangannya sibuk mengutak atik ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Persis seperti dugaanku, dia belum tidur. Dia hanya mencari-cari alasan agar bisa menyendiri.

Berjalan pelan mendekatinya, aku berusaha untuk tak menimbulkan terlalu banyak suara. Baekhyun hyung tidak muncul, itu artinya dia memutuskan untuk tak mengikutiku. Bagus juga dia memilih demikian, karena benar-benar tak baik bagi kami berada dalam satu ruangan apalagi dengan adanya Jongin.

Saat aku duduk di pinggiran ranjang, Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan segera saja senyuman berkembang di wajahnya saat dia melihatku. Aku membalas senyuman itu dan memperhatikannya melepas _earphone_ yang dia kenakan.

"Sehun? Kenapa kesini?" tanyanya dan duduk lebih tegak lagi di tempat tidur itu.

"Memastikan kau benar-benar tidur apa tidak. Dan seperti dugaanku, kau tidak tidur," aku berkata dengan nada yang aku buat menuduh. Raut wajahnya berganti, dia memandangku dengan rasa bersalah. Ah, senang rasanya aku bisa serileks ini di dekatnya. " _Gwaenchana,_ aku tak akan memarahimu hanya karena kau bermain ponsel." Lanjutku sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Aku tadi ngantuk, sugguh. Tapi mendadak kantukku hilang saat sudah di kamar." Dia tampak mencari pembenaran dalam suaranya. Seperti anak kecil yang berusaha mencari alasan kenapa dia mencuri.

"Jadi sekarang kau juga belum mengantuk?" tanyaku membenarkan letak selimut yang menutupi kaki hingga pinggangnya. Jongin tampak berpikir, matanya memandang langit-langit dan mengigit bibirnya. Apa yang di pikirkannya, aku tak akan tahu.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir setelah Sehun datang, aku jadi mengantuk." Ujarnya sambil memandangku. Aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya. Ya, aku dapat melihat bagaimana mata hitamnya menjadi sayu karena ngantuk.

"Kalau begitu, tidur." Aku menepuk-nepuk kakinya sementara dia mulai menurunkan punggungnya. Terbaring sepenuhnya sekarang di tempat tidur itu. Aku memakaikan selimut sampai pada bahunya. Dia hanya menatapku saat aku melakukan hal itu.

"Tidurlah…" ujarku lagi, dia hanya mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sejenak aku masih menepuk-nepuk kakinya, memandang wajahnya. Dengan mata tertutup seperti itu, dia jadi terlihat terlalu polos. Aku memikirkan apakah aku cukup berani mendekat padanya dan mengecup keningnya sebelum pergi dari sini. Layak di coba, walaupun mungkin setelah ini aku akan mendapat tamparan darinya. Tapi aku harus mencobanya, dengan adanya Baekhyun hyung di antara kami, aku tak bisa bersantai-santai seperti dulu lagi.

"Selamat tidur, _bear._ " Gumamku dan akhirnya mengecup keningnya pelan. Dan setelahnya tak ada yang terjadi. Entah Jongin sudah tidur sampai tak menyadari aku mengecupnya, atau… aku tak akan memikirkan kemungkinan kedua, aku tak ingin terlalu berharap.

Setelah membenarkan sekali lagi letak selimut Jongin, aku berdiri dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Chanyeol hyung menyambutku saat aku membuka pintu kamar Jongin, well pintu kamar Chanyeol hyung juga sebenarnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyaku, karena sedari tadi yang di lakukan Chanyeol hyung adalah memperhatikanku dalam diam.

"Aku harus mengingatkanmu, Sehun. Seberapapun sukanya kau dengan Jongin, Baekhyun tetap hyungmu." Kemudian Chanyeol hyung menepuk pundakku dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan aku sendiran di depan kamar itu, berdiri diam dengan nama Baekhyun dan Jongin berkejaran dalam kepalaku.

..

..

..

*Masih Berlanjut*


	4. Chapter 4

_**No Excuse**_

 _Chapter 4_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, all member EXO

Rate : T

Genre : Entahlah

Desclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini asli punya saya, dari pikiran saya juga.

 **Author**

Nah, sepertinya saya harus mengklarifikasi sesuatu disini. Karena kemaren ada yang PM saya nanya _"Zhang-nim, cowok ya? Kok kemaren waktu nyebut Minseok, pake hyung?"_ Nah, sebenarnya saya _cewek_. Ya, cewek tulen. Saya pake _Hyung_ karena saya agak gemana getoh kalo manggil _Oppa,_ lebih suka aja dengar _hyung_ sih ya. Dan saya line 95, ngomong-ngomong *nggak ada yang tanya-_-*

Masalah cerita ini, kayaknya tinggal satu chapter lagi. Jadi ndak akan lama lagi penderitaan ini akan selesai :D hahaha *apadah

Oke, terima kasih udah review chapter sebelumnya. Dan ini _bukan_ HunBaek! Tak akan ada yang namanya HunBaek, saya hanya rela Baekhyun jadi uke kalo sama Chanyeol :D

Nah, udahan bacotnya ya. Mari kita baca saja cerita absurd ini.

..

..

..

 _Happy Reading…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Don't be a plagiator_

 _.._

 _.._

..

Setelah apa yang terjadi pada hari dimana aku marah pada Baekhyun hyung, suasana dorm menjadi sangat canggung. Jongin sementara itu tak henti-hentinya bertanya ada apa denganku dan Baekhyun hyung. Biasanya saat dia mulai menanyakan hal ini, Jongdae hyung dan Lay hyung akan dengan senang hati menyeretnya ke gedung SM untuk di ajak latihan. Jongin yang tak tahu apa-apa, akhirnya menurut saja. Dia itu agak sedikit maniak latihan sebenarnya, dia bertekad ingin selalu menampilkan yang terbaik pada fans kami.

Di sisi lain, aku dan Baekhyun hyung, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan hubungan kami. Kami bukannya tak saling tegur atau bagaimana, hanya saja kami menjadi terlalu sopan terhadap satu sama lain, yang memberi indikasi jelas pada _hyungdeul_ yang lain bahwa kami belum sepenuhnya melupakan perselisihan yang terjadi malam itu. Sering kali saat kami berbeda pendapat dalam memilih makanan atau hal lain, kami akan langsung berpura-pura bahwa kami tak mendengar apa yang di katakan yang lain.

Sampai pada hari dimana kami memiliki jadwal untuk latihan bersama di gedung SM, sebelumnya pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo hyung sudah berada di dapur untuk masak dibantu Lay hyung. Karena memang hanya mereka berdua yang bisa masak tanpa membuat dapur menjadi terbakar. Yah, Chanyeol hyung juga sebenarnya, tapi dia terlalu malas untuk bangun pagi hanya untuk masak.

"Kita latihan lagi? Padahal kan kita sudah menghafal di luar kepala gerakan _dance_ itu." Suho hyung menggerutu. Saat itu kami sedang duduk melingkar di meja makan. Dan kebetulan Baekhyun hyung duduk di depanku, kebetulan yang tak mengenakkan. Jongin sendiri duduk di antara Minseok hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung. Dia tampak lahap sekali menyuap makanannya.

"Kau leader! Tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu hyung." Cela Chanyeol hyung, sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang sumpit dia acung-acungkan untuk menunjuk Suho hyung.

"Kita latihan saja masih banyak melakukan kesalahan, apalagi tidak," Jongin berujar tanpa memandang satupun di antara kami. Perkataannya membuat kami tertohok, karena apa yang di katakannya memang benar.

Diam lama setelah Jongin mengucapkan hal tersebut, hanya terdengar bunyi gelas beradu dengan meja makan, serta sumpit-sumpit yang menyentuh dasar piring. Jongin adalah orang pertama yang menyelesaikan sarapannya. Dia berdiri begitu saja dari tempat duduknya,

"Nah, aku jalan duluan." Katanya, datar. Kemudian, tanpa memandang satupun di antara kami, dia berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan kami dengan keadaan bingung.

"Dia kenapa? Tampaknya ada yang menganggu pikirannya," Minseok hyung berujar, sumpitnya tertahan di udara. Aku perhatikan Kyungsoo hyung tak menggerakkan sama sekali tangannya. Dia tampak cemas.

"Sebenarnya sejak tadi dia seperti itu, dia bahkan tak mau berbicara padaku saat aku mengajaknya bermain games." Jongdae hyung menimpali. Ini jadi semakin membingungkan. Jongin? Tidak mau bermain games? Sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Karena Jongin suka bermain games, bahkan sudah mendekati level gamers.

"Jadi, dia kenapa?" aku bertanya cemas, dan sialnya disaat yang bersamaan Baekhyun hyung juga menanyakan hal yang sama persis. Sesaat aku memejamkan mata, kemudian aku berpura-pura bahwa aku tak mendengar suara siapapun selain suaraku.

"Apapun itu, lebih baik sekarang kita menyusulnya." Kyungsoo hyung berujar sambil berdiri dan menaruh piringnya sendiri di wastafel. Kemudian kami semua mengikuti jejaknya. Berjalan dengan agak cepat, kami masuk ke dalam mobil. Manajer memberi tahu kami bahwa tadi Jongin pergi bersama dengan salah satu trainee SM. Perutku bergolak tak nyaman mendengar hal itu. Tak salah lagi, sesuatu memang terjadi.

..

..

..

Saat kami tiba di gedung SM, Kyungsoo hyung dan Minseok hyung segera melesat ke dalam gedung tanpa menunggu kami. Aku pun demikian, aku khawatir dengannya. Terakhir kali dia bersikap seperti ini, adalah waktu dia menyembunyikan bahwa dia sedang mengalami cidera pinggang. Untung saja waktu itu kami cepat-cepat datang kemari dan mendapatinya dengan wajah pucat karena menahan rasa sakit.

Di koridor, aku bertemu dengan beberapa _sunbae-nim_ yang lain. Aku membungkuk dengan tergesa dan hampir tak melihat siapa saja yang menyapaku. Pikiranku terlalu kalut. Namun sesampainya aku di depan ruang latihan kami, aku malah mendapati Kyungsoo hyung dan Minseok hyung berdiri di luar. Mata mereka memandang apapun itu yang ada di dalam. Merasa penasaran, aku melongok melalui celah antara Minseok hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung. Dan yang aku lihat di dalam membuatku bernafas lega.

Di belakangku muncul Baekhyun hyung, kemudian di susul Suho hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Lay hyung dan Jongdae hyung. Mereka menatap kami dengan raut wajah bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu Taeyong. Seharusnya tanganmu seperti ini, nah tidak sulit kan?" terdengar suara Jongin dari dalam. Dan raut wajah semua member menjadi rileks lagi. Ya, Jongin sedang ada di dalam mengajari gerakan _dance_ pada salah satu _dongsaeng_ kami, Taeyong, yang akan debut dekat-dekat ini.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu gerakan ini akan terlihat bagus. _Gomawo_ Kai _sunbae._ " Kali ini terdengar suara Taeyong. Kami masih berdiri di luar, takut menganggu kegiatan mereka. Aku perhatikan Baekhyun hyung bergerak-gerak gelisah, nampak sudah gatal untuk membuka saja pintu itu.

Bertekad tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun bertindak lebih dulu, aku langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa meminta ijin pada _hyungdeul_ yang lain. Jongin dan Taeyong menoleh saat aku membuka pintu itu. Taeyong membungkuk untuk menyapaku, dan Jongin tersenyum melihat kedatanganku. Ini membuatku bingung. Karena tampaknya Jongin tak nampak berbeda, tidak seperti waktu di dorm tadi.

"Kai sunbae, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya." Taeyong membungkuk pada Jongin. Jongin mengangguk dan kemudian Taeyong pergi dari sana.

Sepeninggal Taeyong, _hyungdeul_ memasuki ruang latihan itu dan mereka mencuri-curi pandang pada Jongin setiap menit sekali. Berusaha memastikan apakah si beruang itu benar-benar tak kenapa-napa. Tapi percuma saja kami melihatnya sampai mata kami copot sekalipun, karena Jongin tampak terlalu biasa-biasa saja, dalam artian dia sama sekali tak tampak seaneh waktu di dorm. Jongdae hyung malah terlihat terlalu kentara bahwa dia kebingungan, karena berkali-kali dia melihat Jongin saat dia menyanyi, membuatnya lupa lirik dengan mendadak.

Jongin sementara itu malah sibuk menggerak-gerakkan badannya, dia bahkan tak menghiraukan sama sekali kelakuan kami. Dia terkadang memang lupa diri kalau sudah praktek _dance_ begini.

"Haruskah kita latihan _Call me Baby_? Aku sudah lama tak berla…." Tapi sisa kalimat Lay hyung terputus, karena saat itu pintu ruang latihan terbuka lagi. Memperlihatkan Taemin yang segera menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir. Menyuruh kami untuk diam. Aku tahu maksudnya, karena saat ini Jongin belum kembali ke Bumi. Dia masih berada di dunianya sendiri.

Taemin berjalan berjingkat mendekati Jongin. Setelah dia sampai di belakang Jongin, Taemin hyung masih diam, barangkali memikirkan bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengejutkan Jongin. Kami sementara itu hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan _kisah_ dua sahabat karib yang akhirnya bertemu setelah satu bulan lebih lamanya. Kemudian Taemin hyung melompat ke depan Jongin, membuat Jongin terlonjak dan serentak mundur ke belakang. Aku agak sedikit jengkel melihat Taemin hyung membuat Jongin kaget sedemikian rupa.

"Tada!" kata Taemin sok dramatis. Tapi sialnya Jongin malah terlihat senang sekali.

"Taemin hyung!" Jongin berujar keras. Setelahnya Jongin menubruk Taemin hyung, memeluknya erat sekali. Yah, erat sekali sampai aku sesak nafas. Untuk sesaat aku membayangkan bagaimana kalau aku yang berada di posisi Taemin hyung, itu akan benar-benar membahagiakan.

"Nah, nah, lihat aku membawakanmu apa Kai!" ujar Taemin hyung sambil mengacungkan kotak yang tak terlalu pipih. Jongin mengambilnya dengan senang dan langsung membuka kotak itu Isinya topi, yah, topi. Kenapa aku melupakan bahwa Jongin suka topi? Sepertinya aku dan Baekhyun hyung harus melakukan kursus kilat dengan Taemin hyung. Karena tampaknya pengetahuan kami tentang Jongin masih kalah jauh di bandingkan Taemin hyung.

Jongin melihat topi itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Aku membelikannya saat konser ke Thailand kemarin dulu. Kau suka?" Taemin hyung bertanya, walaupun aku yakin sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Suka! Ini topi yang waktu itu aku tunjukkan padamu kan, hyung? _Gomawooo!_ " ujar Jongin dan langsung memakai topi itu di kepalanya. Taemin terkekeh melihat kelakuan Jongin. Sementara aku mengalihkan pandang. Tak kuat melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Dan tampaknya aku tidak sendiri. Karena _hyungdeul_ yang lain bertingkah seakan mereka terpaksa menelan pil pahit. Belum lagi Suho hyung yang meremas-remas kertas lagunya dengan kesal yang segera di tegur Lay hyung. Baekhyun, dia sudah menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan berlagak seakan dia buta.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang, latihan yang baik oke?" kata Taemin hyung yang sangat aku setujui dalam hati. Lebih cepat dia hengkang dari sini, lebih baik. Dia itu lawan yang benar-benar tak tertandingi. "Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu," Taemin menyapa kami dengan senyuman yang sialnya mirip dengan senyuman Jongin. Terlalu banyak keberuntungan yang memihak Taemin hingga aku merasa ini tidak adil.

Kami mengangguk saja saat Taemin hyung pamit, dan memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin menatap Taemin hingga sosoknya tak terlihat karena pintu menutup di belakangnya. Hening beberapa saat setelah Taemin pergi, Jongin masih sibuk membenarkan letak topi di kepalanya. Kemudian dia menatap kami semua dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kita jadi latihan _call me baby?_ " Jongin berujar. Oh, aku tak menyangka dia mendengar Lay hyung berkata seperti itu. Aku kira dia benar-benar tenggelam dalam _dance_ nya tadi. _Hyungdeul_ semuanya mengangguk dan mulai berdiri, begitupun aku. Jongin mengambil posisi di depan, tentu saja, dia kan _machine dancing._

"Kau tak ingin melepas topi itu dulu? Itu akan menganggu," aku berujar, agak sakit hati. Aku merasa seperti benar-benar di kalahkan oleh Taemin hyung dan itu benar-benar tak enak. Jongin menoleh untuk menatapku.

"Tidak mau! Aku kan baru saja mendapatkannya dari Taemin hyung," katanya dengan nada membangkang. Kemudian—setelah membenarkan sekali lagi letak topinya—Jongin berbalik membuatku ingin berteriak frustasi. Astaga! Tidakkah dia merasa bahwa aku _sedang_ cemburu? Apa dia sebegitu tak pekanya?

"Usaha bagus, tapi sayang, tak cukup bagus." Baekhyun hyung berujar sarkas, membuatku melempar pandangan jengkel padanya. Tapi tampaknya Baekhyun hyung masih belum mau melihatku, karena saat dia mengatakan itu, dia malah melihat Minseok hyung di depannya.

"Berusaha tapi gagal jauh lebih baik daripada berdiam diri saja," sahutku sewot. Kata-kata mendapat hadiah tatapan memperingatkan dari Minseok hyung yang membuatku agak sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Oh diamlah kalian berdua!" Suho hyung yang ada di sebelah kiriku berujar bosan.

Setelahnya tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Sikap serius Jongin dalam latihan kali ini perlahan mempengaruhi semua member. Membuat latihan kali ini akhirnya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang telah di rencanakan.

..

..

..

Latihan kami kali ini berakhir kira-kira sekitar jam tujuh malam. Dalam waktu yang panjang itu, bukan kami habiskan untuk latihan penuh. Malah kami terkesan terlalu yah tak terlalu serius. Satu jam pertama, kami bahkan tak menyadari apa yang terjadi saking seriusnya mengikuti latihan. Tapi memasuki satu jam ke dua, konsentrasi kami surut. Chan hyung bahkan menyanyikan part rap-nya di lagu _growl_ dengan ogah-ogahan. Baekhyun hyung menyanyikan _Miracles in December_ dengan suara seperti orang tercekik, Kyungsoo hyung menyanyi dengan mendayu-dayu hingga membuat kami semenit sadar dan semenit kemudian tertidur. Pasangan SuLay—yang sama-sama masuk vocal line juga—berkolaborasi seakan dunia milik mereka berdua yang membuat kami cepat-cepat menutup mata kalau tak ingin muntah. Jongdae hyung lain lagi, dia berteriak kencang sekali saat menyanyikan bagian _yeahyeah_ di lagu _growl_ hingga kami semua terlonjak. Aku dan Minseok hyung, aku tak tahu bagaimana kami, karena kami hanya duduk diam. Bahkan tak mau bersusah payah menggerakkan tangan saat kami latihan _Call me baby,_ aku terlalu malas sementara Minseok hyung terlalu kosong. Minseok hyung memang seperti itu kalau latihan.

Jongin sementara itu, latihan semua dance dengan telinga di sumpal _earphone_. Sama sekali tak ingin mengikuti latihan secara bergrup setelah Chanyeol hyung mengacaukan latihan _History_ dengan mengguncang saku celananya tanpa henti. Tampaknya itu mengganggu Jongin dan dia mulai menggunakan _earphone_ nya sendiri. Bahkan tampak tak peduli saat dia mulai menabrak _hyungdeul_ yang lain saat dia latihan _overdose._ Yah, akhirnya _hyungdeul_ dan aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk duduk melihat saja Jongin latihan sendiri. Itu bukan tontonan yang membosankan karena penarinya saja semenarik Jongin.

Jongin masih sibuk menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya saat kami sudah bersiap-siap akan pulang. Aku memandang Jongin lagi, aku mengerti kebutuhannya untuk menari seserius itu, karena aku tahu ini mimpinya sejak dulu.

"Ayo kita pulang," ujar Suho hyung saat Jongin sudah berhenti menggerakkan badannya. Tangan Suho hyung memegang lengan Lay hyung, seakan tak ingin Lay hyung menghilang mendadak. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan aku dan Jongin bisa seperti itu.

"Pastikan membawa semua barang-barangmu Kai." Kyungsoo hyung berujar sedikit keras dari tempat yang tak bisa ku lihat. Mungkin saja dia berada di belakang Chanyeol hyung, yang tingginya bisa menutupi keseluruhan tubuh Kyungsoo hyung. Aku mendengar Jongin bergumam sesuatu tentang _bukan anak kecil lagi._

Kemudian kami semua keluar dari ruang latihan itu dengan perasaan lega. Setidaknya latihan yang sangat membosankan ini membawa dampak lumayan positif untukku. Walaupun harus aku akui, kedatangan Taemin hyung tadi bukan termasuk dampak positif.

Aku sudah hampir tiba di pintu keluar gedung SM saat aku menyadari dua orang tak ada dalam rombongan kami. Aku berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Dan tetap saja tak ada Jongin dan Baekhyun hyung. Sekali lagi perasaan tak enak menghinggapiku. Jongin dan Baekhyun menghilang bersama, ini bukan merupakan hal baik kalau kalian bertanya padaku.

"Hyung, kalian duluan saja. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu di ruang latihan tadi." Kataku, dan tanpa menunggu tanggapan mereka, aku berbalik. Aku punya dugaan kuat bahwa mereka saat ini masih berada di ruang latihan.

Aku memelankan langkah kakiku saat aku mendekati tempat latihan kami tadi. Dan beruntung sekali aku mendapati pintunya sedikit terbuka, barangkali siapapun yang keluar paling terakhir tak menutupnya karena mengira Jongin atau Baekhyun akan menutupnya untuk mereka.

Semakin dekat aku pada pintu itu, semakin jelas terdengar bahwa memang ada orang—atau orang-orang—yang bergerak di dalam. Aku menajamkan telingaku, aku tak memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam mencuri dengar, maka aku tak tahu bagaimana mestinya ini di lakukan.

"Tidak! Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Kau berjanji pada hyung, Kai, bahwa kau tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Kau dengar?" itu suara Baekhyun hyung yang tampaknya dia tahan agar tak berteriak murka pada Jongin. Sementara itu aku belum mendengar suara Jongin, hanya terdengar gesekan sepatu pada lantai, yang aku yakini ditimbulkan Jongin saat dia bergerak gelisah.

"Tapi hyung…" ah, ini dia suara Jongin. Suaranya terdengar memelas dan putus asa. Seakan dia meminta Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu, tapi Baekhyun menolak.

"Tidak Kai, dengarkan aku! Tunggu sebentar lagi, ini belum waktunya. Kau…Hyung sudah berjanji padamu, dan kau juga. Mari kita ingat lagi janji itu, Kai, oke?!" Baekhyun berujar final, nampak jelas dalam suaranya bahwa dia ingin Jongin menurut. Perutku bergejolak aneh saat mendengar percakapan ini, seakan aku mencuri dengar sesuatu yang pribadi, yang tak seharusnya aku campuri.

"Aku ingat hyung, aku ingat, tapi rasanya… rasanya semakin tak tertahankan…" dan dengar perasaan ngeri aku menyadari bahwa suara Jongin pecah di akhir kalimat itu. Jongin, apa dia menangis? Tidak, Jongin jarang sekali menangis kecuali tentang sesuatu yang memang tak tertahankan, sesuatu yang besar atau terlalu mengerikan.

Dengan masih berusaha untuk mengontrol kecemasanku, aku mengintip sedikit melalui celah pintu itu. Dan apa yang aku lihat membuat hatiku mencelos. Jongin dalam pelukan Baekhyun hyung yang sedang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, tampak menenangkan Jongin. Jongin sendiri menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Baekhyun hyung.

Darahku menggelegak, aku marah dan getir. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berpelukan disini sekarang saat hanya ada mereka berdua?! Keinginan kuat untuk masuk ke dalam dan merenggut Jongin jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun menguasiku. Dengan susah payah aku menahannya, bagaimanapun marahnya aku sekarang, aku masih memiliki cukup tatakrama yang membuatku tetap berdiri tegak di luar pintu ini walau dengan tangan terkepal erat. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini, tapi tidak sebelum aku mendengar Baekhyun hyung berujar pelan, "Hyung tetap disini, Kai. Jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi…"

Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu, tapi aku sudah cukup marah tanpa harus mendengar kelanjutan percakapan mereka.

Aku berjalan tergesa dan memasuki van yang telah menunggu kami. Masuk kesana dengan cepat dan duduk diam.

"Oh, Sehun? Dimana Baekhyun dan Kai?" Chanyeol hyung bertanya padaku.

"Di dalam." jawabku datar. Tak sanggup membuka mulutku lebih banyak tanpa membuatku berteriak. Maka aku memilih berbicara sesedikit mungkin. Aku melihat tatapan Minseok hyung yang tajam, tapi aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Aku hanya ingin kepekaan Minseok hyung untuk saat ini mati sebentar saja. Tak ingin dia bertanya macam-macam yang pastilah akan membuatku lepas kendali.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sehun?" Minseok hyung bertanya pelan, aku hanya mengangguk, kaku. Setelahnya Jongin dan Baekhyun hyung datang, aku segera memalingkan wajah agar tak melihat mereka dalam usahaku untuk tak menjadi semakin marah. Mereka memilih tempat duduk di belakang, berhimpitan dengan Jongdae hyung dan Chanyeol hyung.

Saat mobil van ini mulai berjalan, aku mendengar Chan hyung berujar, "Kau tahu Baek, kau tak bisa lagi berpura-pura buta terhadap masalah ini…" perkataannya pelan, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Tak ada yang bersuara lagi sementara mobil van yang kami duduki membelah keramaian malam kota Seoul.

..

..

..

..

..

*Masih Berlanjut*


	5. Chapter 5

_**No Excuse**_

 _Chapter 5 (END)_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, all member EXO

Rate : T

Genre : Entahlah

Desclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini asli punya saya, dari pikiran saya juga.

 **Author Note:**

Nah, saya bawa akhir dari cerita ini. Saya nggak banyak bacot sekarang. Pokoknya baca aja yah ;)

..

..

..

 _Happy reading…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Don't be a plagiator_

..

..

Suasana di dorm menjadi lebih memuakkan menurutku. Malam itu setelah kami turun dari van, aku langsung melesat ke kamar dan berkurung disana hingga pagi tiba. Keadaan kamar juga sama sekali tak membantu. Aku sekamar dengan Baekhyun hyung, ingat? Maka aku tidak berterima kasih pada keadaan ini. Sekamar dengan seseorang yang membuatmu marah, atau yah… _cemburu_ , merupakan hal terakhir yang akan kau minta seandainya kau menjadi aku.

Banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan untuk melampiaskan rasa marah yang tak kunjung reda dalam diriku. Seperti memukul Baekhyun hyung atau berteriak padanya dan mengatakan bahwa Jongin milikku. Tapi aku tahu jika aku mengatakannya, maka semua itu akan menjadi omong kosong belaka karena Jongin _bukan_ milikku. Atau belum. Oh yeah, aku sama sekali tak berpikiran untuk berhenti mendapatkannya walaupun saat ini jelas Baekhyun hyung memiliki kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk mendapatkan Jongin.

Dan tentang Jongin sendiri, ingin rasanya detik ini juga aku memeluknya dan membawanya kabur ke tempat dimana dia tak akan bisa melihat Baekhyun lagi. Mengurungnya disana hingga dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mencintaiku. Oh ya, aku benar-benar mencintainya hingga aku memikirkan banyak cara kejam untuk memaksanya memilihku alih-alih Baekhyun hyung. Tapi aku _masih_ waras untuk tidak menuruti keinginan gila itu. Seandainya saja ini dunia sihir, dunianya _Harry Potter,_ aku akan dengan suka rela merebus ramuan cinta untuknya.

"Manajer tadi menyebut-nyebut tentang jadwal _world tour_ kita," kata Suho hyung. Saat itu kami sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama untuk pertama kalinya sejak seminggu berlangsungnya perang dingin antara aku dan Baekhyun hyung. Untuk pertama kalinya juga, Jongin tidak duduk di dekatku ataupun di dekat Baekhyun hyung. Tampaknya dia sedikit banyak menyadari bahwa perang yang berlangsung ini pasti ada kaitannya dengannya. "Dan sehubungan dengan itu, Sehun…kami harus berbicara denganmu." Aku mengangkat wajahku—yang sedari tadi terpengkur menatap lantai—saat namaku di sebut-sebut Suho hyung.

"Apa masalahmu, Sehun? Kau tampak tak memiliki semangat akhir-akhir ini." Lay hyung berujar di sebelah Suho hyung. Aku melihat _hyungdeul_ menatapku penasaran, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun hyung. Jongin sementara itu, malah tampak sedih, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya sesedih itu.

"Aku? Tak ada masalah apa-apa hyung." Jawabku, kelewat datar. Aku jago melakukan itu, karena dari dulu aku memang jarang berekspresi melalui suara. Pengeculian saat aku bersama dengan Jongin.

"Oh, jangan berbohong lagi. Kau latihan seakan kau tak memiliki nyawa." Chanyeol hyung berkata. Kyungsoo dan Minseok hyung merangkul Jongin dengan sebelah lengan mereka. Ah, aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Karena memang belakangan ini aku sama sekali tak berniat mengikuti latihan-latihan itu. Pikiranku sibuk menerka-nerka janji apa yang di sebut-sebut oleh Baekhyun hyung tempo hari lalu.

"Sehun, kalau kau memiliki masalah, cepat selesaikan. Kau tak bisa tetap dalam keadaan ini mengingat _world tour_ kita tinggal menghitung hari." Jongdae hyung ikut nimbrung. Aku menatapnya sebentar sebelum membuang pandang lagi. Aku sama sekali tak merasa bersalah, entah kenapa. Padahal aku jelas telah menjadi beban bagi _hyungdeul_ yang lain. Tapi entah mendapat firasat darimana, aku tahu bahwa mereka semua tahu masalahku dan dengannya mereka memahamiku.

"Kau harusnya bisa memisahkan antara masalah pribadi dan kewajibanmu." Baekhyun hyung berkata meremehkan. Hal itu membuatku pikiranku di penuhi lumpur lagi. Aku agak sedikit sensitif mendengar suara Baekhyun hyung belakangan ini. Dan kata-katanya membuat darahku yang sudah sempat tenang, kembali menggeleggak.

"Jangan menceramahiku! Kau bukan pastor, hyung!" jawabku marah. Aku menatap Baekhyun hyung dengan benci. "Aku hanya sedang kekurangan semangat saja, oke?! Jangan bertingkah seakan kau tahu semuanya!" lanjutku kasar.

"Maka itu Sehun, tampaknya kita harus jalan-jalan," Jongin tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menatap langsung padaku. Aku kaget hingga aku sedikit melongo, sejenak melupakan kemarahanku. Ya, apa hubungannya masalahku dengan jalan-jalan? Apa dia berpikir aku menjadi kurang bertenaga karena kekurangan refresing? Kalau begitu dia jelas salah besar. "Berdua saja!" Jongin menambahkan dengan suara tajam saat Baekhyun hyung menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan ikut berdiri juga.

Untuk beberapa detik yang mendebarkan, aku melihat Jongin dan Baekhyun hyung saling bertukar pandang, tajam. Kemudian aku melihat pengertian tersimpul di mata Baekhyun, sementara Jongin tampak lega.

"Baiklah, baiklah…" Baekhyun berujar pasrah dan kembali mengenyakkan dirinya ke sofa empuk putih itu. "Tampaknya aku memang sudah tak bisa berlagak seakan ini belum waktunya. Lakukan saja Kai," Baekhyun hyung berkata santai. Aku melihat _hyungdeul_ yang lain sama bingungnya denganku, kecuali Minseok hyung yang diam-diam tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Nah, bagus kalau begitu. Kau, Oh Sehun, angkat tubuh malasmu itu dari sofa, dan ikuti aku." Jongin berbicara sok ngebos. Aku memperhatikan dia memasang jaket _hoodie_ nya, masih sangat bingung dengan keadaan ini. Kenapa Jongin mengajakku keluar berdua saja? Apa dia ingin mengatakan padaku untuk menyerah saja? Sulit untuk berpikiran positif dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku tak memiliki waktu untuk jalan-jalan." jawabku ketus. Tidak memiliki waktu? Siapapun tahu itu kebohongan paling buruk. Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang? Duduk bengong di kamar jelas bukan merupakan kesibukan.

"Oh jangan berkata seakan kau menteri sihir yang memiliki terlalu banyak masalah. Sekarang ikuti aku atau kau menyesal." Jongin berkata galak. Seperti _puppy_ saja dia itu, galak tapi tak akan bisa membuatku takut. Jongin sudah keluar lebih dulu, membuatku mau tak mau mengikutiya setelah memandang _hyungdeul_ yang lain.

..

..

..

Aku berjalan merendengi Jongin yang masih diam. Kami berdua memakai tudung _hoodie_ kami hingga menutupi sebagian wajah. Karena kalau tak begitu, kami tak akan bisa berjalan santai begini. Aku tak tahu kemana kami akan pergi, karena Jongin sama sekali belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak keluar dari dorm.

Seoul di malam hari, memang salah satu pemandangan terbaik. Aku menyukai bagaimana lampu kendaraan itu seakan berjajar membentuk garis cahaya. Aku juga menyukai bagaimana bangunan-bangunan tinggi itu mengeluarkan banyak sekali cahaya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti lampu senter _multi lamps_ dalam ukuran raksasa. Aku hanya menyayangkan bintang tak akan terlihat jelas dari kota ini. Dengan adanya semua lampu yang terang itu, bintang pasti merasa dirinya tak di butuhkan.

Setelah mataku puas mengobservasi pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari, aku kembali melabuhkan mataku pada Jongin yang berjalan di sampingku. Tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong jaket _hoodie_. Barangkali dia juga bingung bagaimana mengawali pembicaraan ini. Aku sendiri tak bisa memulai pembicaraan apapun, karena aku tak tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan Jongin.

Selewat beberapa saat, setelah kami menyebrang jalan di _zebra cross_ bersama sebagian besar orang yang tak kami kenal—Jongin akhirnya menoleh untuk memandangku. Kami masih berjalan dengan langkah pendek dan pelan. Tapi mata Jongin tak lepas memandangku, membuatku mau tak mau membalas tatapannya. Saat mataku melihat ke dalam mata hitamnya, mendadak persoalanku dengan Baekhyun hyung seolah tak pernah terjadi. Rasanya masalah itu terjadi di dimensi lain, yang tak seharusnya aku khawatirkan.

"Jadi, aku tahu masalahmu. Ya, sama tahunya seperti kau sendiri." Kata Jongin tiba-tiba, dan aku juga tahu dia tidak sedang berbohong. Jadi karena itulah dia mengajakku jalan-jalan, untuk membicarakan masalahku yang _diketahui_ olehnya.

"Aku tak bisa bilang aku terkejut." Kataku, mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Menatap lagi jalanan di depan yang juga di penuhi orang-orang yang berjalan. "Tapi kalau kau mengajakku keluar hanya untuk menyuruhku berhenti karena ada Baekhyun hyung, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Sebab ini tak akan ada gunanya." Lanjutku. Dapat aku rasakan tatapan tajam Jongin mengawasiku.

"Justru karena itulah kita ada disini sekarang." Dengan perkataan ambigu itu, Jongin berbelok, mengikuti jalan menuju warung-warung kecil di pinggiran jalan. Aku mengikutinya saja, mengira dia akan berhenti di warung itu. Tapi ternyata tidak, Jongin malah berjalan terus seakan tak ada apa-apa di samping kami. "Kau salah paham." Lanjut Jongin setelah kira-kira kami melewat tiga kedai minum yang tampak sepi.

Aku memandang bingung Jongin, salah paham akan apa?

"Kau akan mengingat dengan jelas, aku yakin, saat kita sedang promosi album XOXO, dua tahun lalu. Kau dan Luhan hyung…" Jongin berhenti sejenak karena ada seseorang yang tampaknya memandang kami. Buru-buru aku membenarkan letak tudung _hoodie_ -ku, begitu juga Jongin. Tapi sementara aku melakukan itu, perutku bergolak tak enak. Dia mulai menyebut-nyebut Luhan hyung, aku tak tahu dimana hubungannya Luhan dengan masalah ini, tapi aku tetap tidak suka mendengar.

"Kalau kau mulai membicarakan mereka yang sudah pergi, aku tak ingin mendengarnya." Timpalku dengan suara tegang setelah orang yang melihat kami tadi kembali memfokuskan diri pada piring di hadapannya.

"Ah, tapi untuk membereskan kesalahpahaman ini, Sehun, sayangnya kita harus mulai dari sana." Jongin berujar, suaranya terdengar merasa bersalah. Aku memutuskan untuk diam saja. Membiarkan saja dia menyebut siapapun semaunya. Dia bilang ini untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman kan? Walaupun aku tak tahu kesalahpahaman macam apa yang dia maksud.

"Nah, saat itu kau sedang menyukai Luhan hyung." Jongin berkata pelan. Angin berhembus, menerbangkan sebagian besar daun-daun di pinggir jalan yang terjatuh. Menggoyangkan rambutku dan Jongin yang saat itu memang panjang. "Dan setelah album pertama kita mendapat banyak penghargaan, kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Oh, aku memperhatikan sendiri bagaimana senangnya kau saat Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyukaimu. Kau tersenyum lebar sekali waktu itu, aku yang sudah berteman denganmu sejak di SOPA kaget mengetahui kau bisa tersenyum setulus dan sebahagia itu." Jongin tampak mengenang masa-masa itu sekarang. Sementara aku bertanya-tanya kenapa sekarang dia malah mengungkit-ngungkit masa laluku.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau membicarakan ini Kai?" tanyaku. Jongin menatapku dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia bilang, sama seperti apa yang dia katakan di awal tadi. "Oke, baiklah. Lanjutkan." Kataku lagi.

"Barangkali saat itu merupakan masa-masa bahagia bagimu, namun untukku, saat itu adalah masa-masa paling kelam." Jongin mengatakannya sambil menengadah menatap langit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi melihatnya seperti itu entah kenapa membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit. Dia tampak sedih. "Aku kabur ke kamar Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung waktu itu. Tepat setelah kau dan Luhan hyung meresmikan hubungan kalian. Aku menangis di kamar mereka, menangis dalam pelukan Baekhyun hyung. Aku waktu itu teramat mencintaimu Sehun, untuk menyaksikan sendiri betapa kau terlihat bahagia bersama Luhan hyung."

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapannya. Jongin? Jongin mencintaiku saat itu? Saat aku masih memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan hyung? Aku menghentikan langkahku, menatap sangsi Jongin yang juga berhenti melangkah. Ada sorot pengertian dalam matanya saat dia melihat aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Oh ya, waktu itu aku mencintaimu, kau _tentu_ tak sebodoh itu hingga tak menyadarinya?" kata Jongin lagi, dia mulai berjalan. Dan aku mengikutinya walau masih dalam keadaan shock. Ini informasi yang terlalu mendadak. Tampaknya aku harus mengakui bahwa aku bodoh. Karena aku sama sekali tak menyadari itu. Aku senang, tentu saja. Ada semacam gelenyar membahagiakan yang menjelajari seluruh urat nadiku. Namun melihat betapa dia dengan mudahnya mengucapkan hal itu, membuatku bertanya-tanya di luar kendali pikiranku, apa rasa itu masih ada hingga sekarang?

"Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung melihat sendiri betapa aku, Kim Jongin, Kai EXO, menangis karenamu, Sehun. Menangis berjam-jam, hingga membuat mereka berdua kalang kabut berusaha menenangkanku. Kau harus melihat bagaimana tampang Chanyeol hyung waktu itu…" tiba-tiba saja Jongin terkekeh, rupanya bayangan wajah Chan hyung masih melekat erat di ingatannya. Aku sendiri masih kehabisan kata-kata. "Selama beberapa bulan yang menyakitkan bagiku, melihat kalian—kau dan Luhan hyung—tampak tak terpisahkan. Bahkan dengan semua konser-konser itu dan melihat sendiri bagaimana EXO-L mendukung kalian, HunHan, seperti sebutan mereka." Jongin berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, aku sendiri memandang Jongin dengan perasaan berdebar. Aku menyakitinya, menyakitinya dengan tak sengaja.

"Kai…" aku baru saja mau mengatakan sesuatu—walau aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang akan aku ucapkan—saat Jongin menatapku dengan mata sedihnya.

"Jangan sela aku Sehun, aku belum selesai." Jongin berujar, aku menatap matanya sebentar sebelum kembali memandang jalanan, mengijinkannya melanjutkan penjelasan yang tak mengenakkan ini. "Yah, seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku menyaksikan sendiri kau menjalin hubungan bersama Luhan, namun tiba-tiba saja hubungan kalian kandas, aku tahu aku jahat karena merasa senang. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Ku perkirakan kalian berhenti waktu itu, karena Luhan dan…Minseok hyung?" Jongin memandangku bertanya. Aku menatapnya, ingin rasanya aku mendekapnya saja dan menyuruhnya berhenti menjelaskan ini. Karena semakin lama dia menjelaskan, semakin matanya tampak sedih. Apa aku menyakitinya sedalam itu selama ini?

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Timpalku kaku. Rasanya aneh menceritakan tentang masa laluku padanya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin membuatnya mengenang masa-masa itu, tapi tampaknya dia mengingat kejadian di masa lalu itu lebih baik daripada aku.

"Nah, segalanya menjadi lebih terang sekarang. Seterang yang dapat aku harapkan. Tapi tampak jelas setelahnya untukku bahwa kau tak pernah menyukaiku,karena kau masih tetap sedatar biasanya padaku." Jongin berkata sedih. Aku segera menggeleng mendengar perkataannya. Dia tidak tahu betapa aku tergila-gila padanya sekarang.

"Kai, kau harus tahu, aku…aku mencintaimu…kau tak boleh…Baekhyun hyung…" kata-kataku keluar tak beraturan. Kami masih tetap berjalan, entah kemana. Jongin melihatku dengan senyuman sedihnya. Dan itu membuatku langsung memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Tidak! Jangan katakan bahwa aku terlambat! Akan jauh lebih sulit bagiku untuk melepasnya sekarang setelah aku tahu bahwa dia pernah mencintaiku, dan aku menyakitinya.

"Aku tahu, Sehun. Kami tahu. Aku dan _hyungdeul_ tahu. Kau pikir kenapa Baekhyun hyung bersikeras tak pernah membiarkan kita berdua saja?" perkataan Jongin seperti menghamtam tepat ke ulu hatiku. Jadi Jongin dan Baekhyun….

"Aku tak akan menganggumu lagi, kalau memang Baekhyun hyung telah mengikatmu." Aku berujar pasrah. Rasanya sakit sekali saat mengatakan itu. Sakit sekali menyadari bahwa memang aku tak akan bisa memilikinya. Memikirkan aku harus mengalah pada Baekhyun hyung.

Kami telah tiba di sebuah taman bermain yang kecil. Taman bermain itu tampak kosong mengingat ini sudah jauh malam. Jongin berhenti, maka begitupun aku. Dia berdiri di depanku dan menatap langsung ke dalam mataku.

"Karena itulah aku katakan kau salah paham, kau mengira Baekhyun hyung menyukaiku." Jongin berkata, dia masih berdiri dua meter dariku. Aku memandangnya lagi, dan merasakan harapanku kembali bangkit. Apakah mungkin bahwa ternyata Baekhyun hyung tak menyukai Jongin? Tapi perhatiannya selama ini, dan janji yang dia sebut-sebut? "Baekhyun hyung, dia adalah hyungku. _Hyung_ ku Sehun, seseorang yang menjagaku sebagai adik." Jongin berkata dan membuat hatiku seakan meledak saking girangnya.

"Tapi…tapi janji yang di ucapkan Baekhyun hyung?" kataku segera.

"Ah, kau mengetahuinya?" Jongin bertanya, tapi dia tampak sama sekali tak terkejut. Dan aku menyadari, bahwa mungkin saja Jongin dan Baekhyun hyung tahu aku mencuri dengar perkataan mereka di ruang latihan waktu itu. "Karena itulah aku menceritakan ulang kisahmu dan Luhan hyung, itulah awal mula janji itu." Jongin menatapku terus, tapi aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Walaupun dengan wajah yang hampir tertutup tudung _hoodie_ itu, dia masih terlihat manis.

"Kau tak akan tahu betapa lemahnya aku waktu itu, hingga membuat Baekhyun hyung memaksaku berjanji bahwa aku akan melupakan perasaan ini, aku tak akan terlihat lemah lagi di hadapanmu, karena waktu itu aku tak bisa memandangmu tanpa membuat mataku merah." Jongin berujar dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Dia tampak menyesali sikapnya yang demikian. "Sementara janji Baekhyun hyung baru di buat saat kau mulai bersikap lembut padaku. Dia berjanji bahwa dia tak akan memberimu kesempatan melukaiku lagi, dan berkata aku harus menunggu persetujuannya untuk menceritakan semua ini."

"Kai, aku menyakitimu, benar kan?" aku berkata dengan agak pelan. Jongin masih belum bergerak. Dia tak membenarkan maupun membantah pernyataanku. Dan akupun tak memerlukan jawaban, karena aku tahu itu memang benar.

"Berulang kali aku mengatakan pada diriku untuk melupakan perasaan ini. Aku pikir aku berhasil hingga malam dimana kau mencium keningku dan mengucapkan selamat malam," aku terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapannya. Jadi ia tahu? Dan dia sadar aku melakukan itu? "Aku membenci diriku yang ternyata masih mengharapkanmu, karena itulah Baekhyun hyung mengajakku berbicara di malam sebelum kita latihan bersama." lanjut Jongin, itu menjelaskan kenapa sikapnya menjadi aneh pagi hari itu di dorm.

Aku menyadari satu hal, bahwa Jongin ternyata sama denganku. Dia masih mencintaiku. Benarkah begitu? Apa aku masih berhak mengharap dia menerima cintaku setelah apa yang aku lakukan selama ini padanya? Namun saat itu, Jongin mulai berjalan padaku. Dia masih menatapku, saat aku melihat matanya, aku mengerti bahwa pengampunan itu ada dalam matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun." bisik Jongin, dia sudah dekat sekali denganku sekarang. Aku bahkan bisa melihat setia iris kecoklatan di bola matanya yang hitam. Aku terbius pemandangan itu hingga tak membalas ucapannya. "Sangat mencintaimu, sampai saat ini."

Dengan itu dia menciumku di bibir. Aku memejamkan mata saat merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Aku memeluknya lebih erat, menenggelamkannya lebih dalam ke dalam pelukanku. Aku juga memperdalam ciuman itu. Dan merasakan dengan utuh setiap incinya. Merasakan sebagian kecil dari dirinya membuatku tak puas, hingga aku menciumnya dengan lebih dalam lagi. Aku merindukannya, entah sejak kapan. Aku merindukan dia dalam jarak sedekat ini denganku. Padahal selama ini aku belum pernah mendekapnya.

Tangan kananku yang semula berada di punggungnya, ku angkat untuk menyentuh pipinya. Merasakan lebih banyak lagi bagian darinya. Dengan takjub aku menyadari betapa aku merasa lengkap saat mendekapnya seperti ini.

Setelahnya aku melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap matanya, dia tampak terengah sedikit setelah ciuman panjang itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kai. Sangat mencintaimu. Sudah cukup aku menyakitimu selama ini. Mulai saat ini, itu tak akan terjadi lagi, aku berjanji." Jongin menatapku dengan tatapannya yang indah, kemudian dia mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum kecil, begitu juga Jongin. Setelahnya aku membawanya kembali ke dalam ciuman panjang yang lain.

..

..

..

Kami sampai di dorm sekitar jam sebelas malam. Itu perjalanan paling menyenangkan yang aku lakukan, dengan jemarinya berada dalam genggamanku, aku merasa tak memerlukan hal lain lagi untuk membuatku lebih bahagia.

Saat kami membuka pintu dorm, kami melihat Baekhyun hyung masih duduk disana. Menunggu kami sepertinya. Dia mendengus jengkel saat melihat kami masuk masih dengan tangan saling bertautan. Kami berdiri di depannya, aku mendapat firasat buruk, ini seperti kami akan meminta restu pada orang tua untuk merestui hubungan ini.

"Hyung, aku… _well_ yeah, maafkan aku." Aku berkata pelan, yah, aku merasa sikapku selama ini agak kelewatan.

"Yah, aku tak menyalahkanmu. Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang, jaga dia." Kata Baekhyun hyung, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Tampaknya bersiap-siap akan pergi ke dalam kamar. Tapi saat itu Jongin melepaskan tautan tangan kami dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau hyung terbaik," kata Jongin sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hyung tampak berusaha keras untuk tak terharu. Karena kemudian dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin dan setelahnya segera melepas pelukan itu dan melesat ke kamarnya. Jongin menatapku dengan senyumannya. Ah, baru saja satu pikiran menyenangkan lewat dalam pikiranku. Jongin telah menjadi milikku.

..

..

..

Hari-hari berlalu dengan amat menyenangkan untukku. Dengan Jongin telah resmi sebagai pacarku. Aku memeluknya sesering yang aku bisa. Membuat _hyungdeul_ yang lain berkali-kali menyumpahiku. Jelas mereka tak terima aku memonopoli Jongin seorang diri. Terlebih Baekhyun hyung yang tampaknya menyesal membiarkan Jongin akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Tapi mereka tak bisa mengeluh, Jongin itu pacarku, ingat?

"Lepas tanganmu dari Jongin, Sehun. Dia mau makan!" Maki Kyungsoo hyung suatu pagi, seminggu setelah aku dan Jongin meresmikan hubungan kami. _Hyungdeul_ yang lain tampak tak ada yang membelaku. Bahkan Minseok hyung, yang saat itu malah berpura-pura aku tak ada disana. Namun saat aku baru saja akan membalas kata-kata Kyungsoo hyung, bel depan terdengar. Siapa orang yang bertamu ke dorm sepagi ini? Kami semua menatap pintu depan dengan enggan. Tak ada yang mau bangkit. Kemudian Jongin melepas rangkulan tanganku dan berjalan ke depan.

Saat pintu depan di buka Jongin, aku menyesal kenapa bukan aku saja yang membuka pintu itu. Di depan sana berdiri Taemin hyung dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Kai! Kau harus ikut ke dorm bersamaku sekarang! Aku sudah bertanya pada manajermu, dan dia mengatakan kau tak memiliki jadwal apapun hari ini, dan dia mengijinkan kau ke dorm. Jadi kau tak bisa menolak." Taemin berkata panjang lebar bahkan sebelum Jongin berkata halo. Tapi tampaknya Jongin terlihat terlalu senang.

"Benarkah? Aye! Ayo hyung, ayo!" kata Jongin girang. Dia bahkan sudah keluar dari pintu dorm tanpa menoleh sekalipun padaku. Aku ini pacarnya, bagaimana mungkin dia pergi tanpa minta ijin dulu?!

"Nah, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu, _annyeong!_ " setelahnya Taemin hyung menutup pintu dorm kami bahkan tanpa menunggu salamnya di balas.

Sepeninggal Taemin dan Jongin, _hyungdeul_ meledak tertawa. Dan Baekhyun hyung adalah orang yang tertawa paling keras. Aku menatap _hyungdeul_ dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka setega itu menertawakanku?!

"Walaupun kau _pacar_ nya Sehun, Taemin tetap yang nomor satu." Ujar Baekhyun hyung sadis. Menekankan suaranya pada kata _pacar_. Sekali lagi _hyungdeul_ yang lain tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Membuatku merasa mereka memang ingin balas dendam setelah aku mengklaim Jongin sebagai milikku. Aku memandang pintu depan—tempat Jongin dan Taemin menghilang tadi—dengan dendam kesumat.

"TAEMIN HYUNG! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

..

..

..

"Aw, lidahku tergigit." Rintih Taemin dalam mobil mobilnya. Jongin yang ada di sebelahnya menatap Taemin khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya tergigit sedikit. Pasti ada seseorang yang membicarakanku." Kata Taemin, berusaha untuk menenangkan Jongin yang tampak khawatir.

"Kau pasti punya musuh di suatu tempat." Jongin terkekeh geli. Dan Taemin memandang Jongin dengan sayang.

"Yah, tak diragukan lagi begitu. Dengan wajah tampanku, tentu saja banyak yang membenciku." Ujar Taemin percaya diri. Setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama dalam mobil yang membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tampak padat.

..

..

..

..

*END*

N.B:

Hahaha! Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini… maafkan kalau ceritanya nggak sesuai harapan.

Oke, bagi yang bertanya-tanya, akhirnya terjawab semua kan? Baekhyun nggak suka Jongin, Cuma sayang sebagai hyung aja. Chanyeol berkata kaya gitu soalnya dia tahu masalah apa yang di hadapi Jongin. dan tentang "Baekhyun tetap hyungmu.", itu diucapkan Chanyeol karena dia mau Sehun tetap sopan sama hyungnya seberapun marahnya dia. Dan ya, Minseok hyung tahu kalo Jongin suka Sehun. hehehe *apa banget dah cerita ini.

Nah, kalo endingnya nggak greget, _mianhaee._ Aku emang kurang bisa kalo buat ending :D jadi terima aja dah ya.

Nah, salam HunKai love


End file.
